Dimensional Heroes: All Star Fight
by jexi the hunter
Summary: A fighting finale in the Buddyfight world! Who shall come out on top in the GGG Cup?
1. GGG Cup Begins!

Chibi Panda appeared in a visual background as he drew his sword in its popsicle stick form.

"When we last left off on Buddyfight X, Gao had defeated Wisdom in an epic clash! There was an epic Buddyfight! Eventually, Big Boss Batzz gave Gao all of his power, turning him into Dragonificator Gao, and finished off Wisdom with Turbulent Thunder Spear, X Tempest Ulti-Buster! And so the world was saved from Wisdom and Mime! And now that things are back to normal, who knows what will happen now." He said now sitting in a tranquil tea room set unaware an egg bounced behind him as a voice said something about appearing too early. "Huh...weird. I thought I heard somebody talking."

After what had happened, things were slowly returning to peace. But for our heroes, their adventure in the world of Buddyfight was not over yet.

"Gao's been awfully quiet lately. I hope he hasn't let his fame overwhelm him." Hope said.

"See, this is why I don't fight villains outside my mechs." Miles said as he was working on a new machine.

"Let's just give him some space." Ace said.

"Ace is right. Besides, with Wisdom defeated...things have finally gotten quiet." Jexi said.

"Hey guys! The Guru is on TV!" Pinkie shouted from the lounge.

"Huh. That's surprising." Zero said.

They rushed into the lounge where the Guru was on TV with Asmodai.

"A little demon told me there's gonna be a Buddyfight festival soon!" Asmodai said.

"Indeed! Soon, we will be hosting the first annual Gao Genuine Gameplace Tournament!" Guru said.

"The GGG Cup?" Starlight said.

"It's being held in Gao's honor after he defeated Wisdom it seems." Anna said.

"Uh….good guess but I don't think that's it." Hope said.

"By Gao, do you mean Gao Mikado?" Asmodai asked.

"That's right! Gao will be facing some super duper buddyfighters chosen by yours truly...oh and it's a tag match too so they'll all be paired up too!" Guru said.

"Oh and the pairings of who faces who will be kept secret too so asking for deets." Asmodai said.

"A tournament announced by Guru for Gao to face fighters, and the challengers are selected by him?" Hope asked.

"Oh...and Gao...I've also taken the liberty of preparing a few surprises for ya! So you gotta look forward to them too." Guru said smiling as the TV went off.

"So much for quiet." David said.

"Well...guess that explains these." Jexi said holding a few invite letters. "Five letters. All for me, Hope, David, Simon and Riku."

"But why me?" Simon asked.

"Maybe because Guru saw the potential you had when he gave you his Impact." David said.

"David may have a point, Simon. You really rocked Angelique's deck, and the way that you played with 'Guardians? Executioners? Or Worse?!'? He's gotta be impressed with you." Hope said.

"..." Simon stayed silent as he looked at his deck.

"Something wrong, Simon?" Erica asked.

"No, it's nothing." Simon said.

"The invites even list who you partner with. I got Noboru?" Jexi said.

"Huh." Hope said. "Sweet. Gao!"

"Tasuku." David said.

"Gaito." Riku said.

"Kanata." Simon said.

"When does it start?" Al asked.

"According to this… it's probably tomorrow." Hope said. "I wonder what kind of surprises Gao will get from Guru?"

Meanwhile near Aibo...

"Ugh, why did I say yes to watching over you four?" Jalter asked. She was wearing her civilian gear, which consisted of a black sleeveless dress shirt, a black skirt, stockings, and shoes.

"Obviously because they're taking longer than they should…" Batzz said. "And I'm getting hungry!"

"Jalter, Chibi, why don't you two get Batzz something to eat? We'll wait for Gao and the others." Athora said.

"You know people will freak out if they see us…" Jalter said.

"Don't worry, Jalter! In your civvies, you'll be seen as our owner. Now c'mon, I've got a good place for Big Boss to eat." Chibi Panda said.

"Even think of riding on top of me like a horse, I'll burn you." Jalter warned.

Chibi Panda took Jalter and Batzz to the pizza joint, but it was closed.

"Gah, it's closed!" Batzz said.

"God dammit…" Jalter muttered.

"We can find you something else." Chibi Panda said.

"But I had my heart set on pizza. Now what am I...Huh?" Batzz wondered before seeing a large pudding on a plate. "What's this big thing?"

"Looks like a big pudding. It says its free if you can eat the whole thing." Chibi Panda said.

"It's gotta be a trick." Jalter said.

"Free for the whole thing. Piece of cake." Batzz smirked.

"It's pudding." Chibi Panda said.

"How have you survived this long? Bring me that pudding this instant!" Batzz ordered as they headed in. But upon taking his first bite.

"Gah...it's...sweet. Too...sweet." Batzz said.

"We told you it's not cake." Chibi Panda said.

"I can't eat this. Its gross." Batzz said.

"Oh brother..." Jalter said before looking to another table and seeing another little dragon devouring his sitting. "Who is that?"

"Well done, you finished the whole thing." The server said. "And for you three...I'll have to ask for payment."

"Hey...if I can finish their plate...will you waive their bill too?" the dragon asked.

"Huh? You want more?" the server asked.

"Of course. Pudding is my absolute favorite." The dragon said as the server gave him the pudding as he started eating, in mere minutes, he was done. "Thanks for the food."

Outside, the others met up.

"Hey, we were waiting for you guys, what took you?" Hope asked.

"We got a little carried away cleaning the classroom and got detention." Gao said.

"Hey you guys!" Chibi said as he, Batzz and Jalter came up with a familiar face. "We found someone in the pudding shop!"

"And he's really interesting." Batzz said.

"Wait...isn't that? No way!" Dan said.

"It is! I can't believe it!" Natsu said.

"Hey, Gao. Guys...been awhile." the little dragon said as Gao dove and hugged him.

"Drum!" Gao said as he laughed with joy.

"Okay...who is that little dragon?" Zelos asked.

"That's Drum Bunker Dragon...he also happens to be Gao's first buddy." Natsu said.

"So wait a minute… does that mean you're in the GGG cup too?" Erica said.

"Darn right I am. I'm gonna team up with Gao and help him out in the matches." Drum said.

"Um...there's just one small problem with that. He...already has a buddy." Al said.

"So? I can just be part of his deck." Drum said.

"You sure you're up for it? I know it'll be just like old times, but you sure you got the time? You are the head of the clan after all." Hope said.

"Actually things have quieted down after our tenth kid grew up. My wife even gave me her blessing to come here." Drum said.

"Oh, that's good….. Wait, tenth kid?! Wife?!" Gao said in shock.

"Huge family." Ryu said.

"From the looks on your faces, it couldn't have been THAT much of a shock." Drum said.

"Most of us are newcomers so we're not that surprised." Al said.

"This tournament's just full of surprises. I wonder if anyone else we know is gonna show up." Jexi said.

"Well I hope you all enjoy it…" Ace said.

"Ace, I guess you're a little down about not getting invited. I'm sorry you didn't get an invite from Guru." Hope said.

"It's fine...I need to be alone for a bit." Ace said as he walked away.

"Man, I hope he's okay…" Hope said. "I can understand if he's feeling down about all this. Should we go talk to him about it?"

"Jalter...you're supposed to be his buddy. If anyone should speak with him...its you." Jexi said.

"Don't worry… I got this." Jalter said as she went after Ace and eventually caught up with him. "You doing okay?"

"I'm fine." Ace said.

"It sure doesn't look like it to me. I can tell that you're depressed about not competing in the GGG Cup." Jalter said. "Why didn't you say anything to the others?"

"I didn't want to bring their spirits down. I just want them to have fun in the tournament." Ace said.

"But you walking off like this is just going to make them worry about you." Jalter said. "And it's not just here. You do it all the time… This isn't like you."

"...Ever since Devil Ace was defeated, I've been struggling with my inner phantom. And with the Dark Kingdom planning on conquering the multiverse, I'm concerned about what will happen in Sky Universe along with David, Jexi, and Hope's." Ace said. "Honestly...I don't know what to do. Sometimes I feel like a third wheel."

"Third whe….this again. As they have told you, you are not a third wheel. All of you are equals." Jalter said.

"...You're right." Ace said.

"I know I am. I'm your buddy. And soon enough, I'm gonna be by your side as your teammate. Just as soon as you and Hope work together to turn me from a monster to the person I really am. Alter Jeanne D' Arc, the Dragon Witch and Saint of Orleans." Jalter said.

"Alright...Let's head back to the others, and thank you Jalter." Ace said as they walked back to the ship.

At the Galaxy King…

"Wow! You guys have an even bigger ship than last time!" Drum said.

"The Galaxy King is definitely bigger and better than you think. We can store our own ships in here, and there's a Buddyfight Arena, a battle simulator, and a whole lot more." Rainbow said.

"The Buddyfight Arena is mainly for tournaments of our own. Pretty neat, huh?" Himiko asked.

"Definitely. Now, are we getting to my welcome back feast or what? I'm starving!" Drum said.

"Of course we are! Kirumi even made your favorite food next to pudding… Octopus Dumplings!" Pinkie said.

"Score!" Drum said as he went at the plate and started eating them.

"Hey, save some for me! I haven't even gotten to eat that Maid's cooking!" Batzz said chowing down as well.

"Gotta say Kirumi, you really know how to make a mean Takoyaki." Hope said.

"Why thank you. Although, I have Sanji and his recipes to thank for that." Kirumi said.

"Ah..you don't need to thank me, Kirumi!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Idiot." Zoro muttered.

"That said, i can't wait for the GGG Cup to start. And I'm teaming with Gao, which brings back memories of the two of us teaming up." Hope said.

"You and him have teamed up on more than one occasion?" Kendo asked.

"Oh yeah. It's thanks to this game and fighting with Gao that I've built up such a great rep here." Hope said.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe you were a janitor all the way back when Gao started to buddyfight, and look at you now." Drum said.

"Hehehe… yeah, being Aibo's custodian wasn't one of my best moments." Hope said.

"Yeah...and you went and partnered up with that bratty superheroine monster who treated you like dirt. What was her name? Laser? Flazer?" Pinkie asked.

"Blazer Frill?" Hope said.

"That was it!" Pinkie said.

"Well, I've moved on from her." Hope said.

"And right at the WBC, I became buddies with Jace Aldis and got some support from Einst. Honestly...I was flopping like a fish out of water for most of the event." David said.

"Nonsense. You were great out there. You just hit a few...roadblocks." Genis said.

"Roadblocks?" Ace asked as he and Jalter entered the room.

"Enma Unleashed, for one. And then there was J Genesis with his Impact Monsters, oh man, that guy drove me crazy." David said.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Ace said as he sat down and pondered about something.

"Concerned about the Dark Kingdom? I feel for you. It makes me wonder how things are doing back home." David said.

"I'm worried about Devaloka as well, and the other thing...best for you all not to worry about." Ace said.

"Don't worry about us, Ace. And we can accurately say that we are in support of each other. And we'll always have each others backs." Hope said.

"Thanks…" Ace said.

"Still worried about something? Don't be. Together we'll blow all doubts and worries away." Hope said.

"*chuckles*" Ace laughed a bit.

"Now then… we've got a tournament to look forward to, so lets give this all we've got." Hope said.

Eventually it was time for the tournament, as the festivities were underway. There were many stands up, even Guru was getting in on the action with his own stand, but with little effort of customers. Eventually it was time for the first match, as Paruko was commentating as usual.

"Now then, let's get on with the first match!" Asmodai said. "Were starting off with a Big one, its the team of the Sun and the Moon, Gao Mikado and Hope the Victor vs the Star Studded team of No Damage Fighter Kanata Ozora, and Umbra Magician Simon Neptune!"

"This is a pretty interesting teamup, but why are we called the Star Studded team?" Simon asked.

"Asmodai likes to make an impression, don't worry about it." Hope said. "Hey, Simon… If we win, there's no hard feelings, right?"

"No way! Just don't hold back." Simon said as he pushed up a fake pair of glasses as his left eye glowed.

"Gao… let's do this." Hope said.

"Yeah!" Gao said as the two fist bumped.

"Now fighters, Lumenize your decks!" Paruko called.

"Yeah...we're gonna bring it!" Hope, Gao, Simon and Kanata said.


	2. First Match! Drum, Bal and Batzz Unite!

"The first match is about to begin! So let the fighters luminize their decks!" Paruko said.

"Kanata...I've always wanted to have another serious buddyfight with you." Gao said.

"Same here, Gao. Buddyfights with you are always a total blast." Kanata said. "Kick of to the far reaches of space! Right now, our brilliance exceeds even the Milky Way Galaxy! Luminize! Dragon Sentinels!"

"Eclipsing the darkness with flames... and brightening the hearts of the mistreated! Luminize! The Mighty Sun Fighter!" Gao said.

"Destruction! Creation! Light! Darkness! All go hand in hand, Lumenize! Inferno and Paradiso!" Simon said.

"Gather before me, Heroes of Justice and Bravery! Strike down villanly like lighting, and shine the light of the moon on the darkness! Lumenize! Full Moon Thunder Formation!" Hope said.

"Buddy...FIGHT!" Paruko called.

"Raise the flag!"

"Star Dragon World!" Kanata said.

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Hero World!" Hope said.

"Divine Guardians!" Simon said.

"Simon and I take the first move. Charge and Draw! I cast, Visible Light! Increase gauge by three. Buddycall Heavenly Crystal Dragon, Aldo Athora to center!" Kanata sad.

10-11

"Take this!" Athora said lunging into Gao.

10-8

"Simon, you're up." Kanata said.

"I cast! Gate of Pardon -Forgiven-! I call Swoop Envoy, Angelus to the center, Justice Envoy, Angel Frill to the right, and Deity Age Envoy, Michaelis to the left." Simon said. "Because Angelus was called while Forgiven was in play, I gain one life."

12-13

"To arms Envoys of Paradiso!" Simon as they charged at Hope.

"Nice Try! I cast, I've seen through your moves!" Hope said. "Sorry Simon, but I'm not pulling any punches today!"

"Neither am I!" Simon said.

End of Move.

"Now it's our moves!" Gao said. "Draw! Charge and draw! I call Raid Officer, Delta to the left, and then I buddycall my buddy Batzz to the right!"

"Here's the power of a Demon Lord Dragon!" Batzz said entering.

"And I pay one life...and equip Dragoroyale!" Gao said. "Now...get in there Batzz!" he said as Batzz charged at Athora.

"Nice try...Heavenly Crystal Dragon...Aldo Athora...OVERTURN!" Kanata said. "Now...Athora cannot be destroyed this turn. And all your attacks are redirected to Athora!"

8-4

"It's because of you...that I learned how fun buddyfight can be. Which is why...I am definitely going to win this!" Kanata said.

"Save that until I get in the game! Draw, charge and draw! I equip Azure Crest, Hero Emblem! Now then…! I call "Sacrifice" Iron Moon Slash to the right! And I'm also gonna call to the left, The Scar!" Hope said. "Iron Moon Slash's ability! I discard Judgement, Hollow Strydarm, so that I can deal 1 point of damage!"

13-12

"Now I'll clear Angelus out of the center with my Emblem!" Hope said punching Angelus. "Simon's all yours, Scar!"

"I'll give you a nice one. Taste my Soul Slayer!" The Scar said slashing Simon.

"Cast! Heavens Shield!" Simon said.

12-13

"Darn. Couldn't get him. After The Scar attacks, I have to send him to the drop zone. My turn is done." Hope said.

"Man, Gao and Hope are losing real fast." Sachiko said.

"Yes, but if I know those two... They'll find a way to come back from this." David said.

"They always do, don't they?" A voice asked as the others turned around.

"No way! You're here?!" Rainbow said.

"What can I say? This tournament being set up...reminded me of old times." the voice said as out of the shadows stepped Ichigo.

"It's been a while hasn't it...Ichigo." Dan said.

"I can't believe it! You showed up!" Luffy said. "David, Ace, I'd like you guys to meet…"

"I know Ichigo. We were allies when I started out, remember?" David asked.

"Well well, if it isn't the infamous god of death and her friends." Another voice said as a young woman came in.

"Lugil!" Ace said.

"Who? Ace, is this someone you know?" Indigo asked.

"She's an innkeeper I met back on Al and the others world during my first adventure. It's good to see you." Ace said.

"Wow, old friends are popping up here! David, maybe some of yours will be here." Lemon said.

"Hero Alliance, it is good to see you all again." A voice said as Chief R and Nana entered.

"Chief R? Nana?!" Tails asked.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to see you all." Nana said as she bowed.

"Wow, I bet Guru didn't just have surprises for Gao, but us as well!" Indigo said

"Seems this game is just as exciting as he said." Another voice said as the group saw a blue haired man in robes.

"Jaou Kaira?" Sunset asked.

"In the flesh so to speak." He said.

"An old friend, Sunset?" Ace asked.

"Uh...you could say we're acquaintances. He's the Yo-kai World's current king." Sunset said.

"I see. Happy to make your acquaintance, your majesty." Ace said.

"I hope I'm not late to see Hope's match." Another voice said as a blond haired girl with an S symbol on her outfit flew in.

"Kara! You're here, too?!" David asked.

"She's not the only one, Davey!" Another voice said as in came a blonde haired girl with pigtails and clown makeup came in. "Hiya everyone, how you doing?"

"Harley, too?" Sectonia asked.

"Now this feels like an All Star Fight!" Pinkie said.

"You guys sure have a few interesting comrades." Spade said.

"Trust us...there have been a lot more than this." Jexi said.

"I agree." Another voice as a blonde haired girl in light armor came in. "Rose, everyone, it's nice to see you all again."

"Alisha." Rose said.

"It's good to see everyone here. How have you been, Jexi?" Another voice said as a gray haired boy in a school uniform entered along with several others.

"Yu?" Azura asked.

"Azura's here too. Not surprising." Yosuke said.

"You guys are doing well. I'm happy to see that." Jexi said.

"I as well. It has been a long time hasn't it?" Roy asked.

"Now this is a reunion of amazingness." Pinkie said.

"And I feel as the days go by...the reunion is just gonna get bigger." Jexi said. "But for now...it's back to the match."

"Here we go! I draw! Charge and Draw! I call Rizzling to the right and then I equip...my Winning Wings!" Kanata said. "Now...Athora attacks Gao!" Kanata said.

4-2

"Now...double attack!" Kanata said.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao said blocking as Rizzling went for Delta instead.

"Your turn, Simon." Kanata said.

"Yep, I've been saving this card for a special occasion. I buddycall...Umbra Witch, Bayonetta!" Simon said as a young woman in an outfit from the witch hunts appeared.

"B-Bayonetta?! You're a Buddyfight monster?! Great to see you and all, but I'm shocked!" Hope said.

"Oh dear Hopey, I may look like her, but I'm just copy of her from the smash scroll my partner looked at." Bayonetta said as she pushed up her glasses. "Now, it's time to be naughty."

"Cmon!" Hope smirked.

(Cue-Moon River: Infinite Climax- Bayonetta 2)

"Go Bayonetta!" Simon said.

"With pleasure darling, get down!" She called out as she punched at Hope as a fist popped out of a portal next to her.

10-8

"One more!" Simon said. "And Michealis, Angel Frill, you're up next!"

"Ah!" Hope said as Bayonetta hit him again.

8-6

Angel Frill and Michealis then rushed at Hope.

"I cast! I've seen through your moves!" Hope said.

"Final Phase! Guardians? Executioners? Or worse?!" Simon said as Omne appeared and floated right behind him. "Through Omne, I deal two effect damage using Angel Frill!"

Omne Winked and through Angel Frills charge, prepared to do a drop kick.

"I've been waiting for this! I cast…. I've No Business With the Likes of you!" Hope said.

"Unbelievable! Hope casts a powerful Darkhero counterspell which destroys every monster currently present on the field." Paruko said.

All of Simon's monsters were destroyed, as well as hopes. Because of this, the impact damage didn't go through, and Omne vanished from sight.

"Whew…" David took a deep breath. "Hope survived."

"Of course he survived...he's Hope." Mukuro said.

"How does he do it? He always seems to hold on to victory even from the jaws of defeat. I don't get it… then again, none of us knew what to make of him when we first met him, right Jexi?" Yosuke said.

"Yeah...well...that's just how Hope is. I used to think he was some run of the mill over excited guy but now...I couldn't imagine a better friend by my side." Jexi said.

"Though, Simon has 13 life still. Hope's gonna have to pull a metaphorical rabbit out of his hat to pull this one off." Kokichi said.

"It's my turn! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Hope said. "I buddy call Over Turn Thunder Soldier, Dawn Wings Moon Bat to the right!" Hope said as Moon Bat did so. "I also activate Azure Crest, Hero Emblems ability! I search my deck for one Superhero, Superheroine or Darkhero and add it to my hand! I'll call to the left the card I added! My number one heroine, Uniform Warrior, Hakuran Frill!" Hope said as Hakuran appeared.

"To fight alongside you anytime, Hope… I wouldn't have it any other way." Hakuran said.

"Finally…. Overturn Thunder Soldier…. Dawn Wings Moon Bat….! OVERTURN! I pay two Gauge and discard one hand card, and because of that, Moon Bat Gains one Critical for Every superhero, Superheroine or Darkhero in my dropzone. Counting the ones I used for gauge, for effect damage and Iron Moon slash himself… that makes a total of 12 critical!" Hope said. "Moon Bat… attack Simon!"

"Can you take all of this?! A critical of 12… in one attack!" Moon Bat said drilling into Simon.

13-1

"You were an amazing opponent Simon. Hakuran… finish it!" Hope smiled.

"...Sorry, Guru. Looks like I couldn't live up to your expectations after all…" Simon said.

"This...is the final nail!" Hakuran said slashing Simon with her sword.

1-0

Game over, Simon! Winner: Hope the Victor!

"Now it's your turn to finish this, Gao." Hope said.

"Right! Draw! Charge and...Draw! And now...I set the spell...Dragomemoria!" Gao said.

"Dragomemoria?" Kanata asked.

"Its my new set spell. I can now reduce the size of certain size 2 monsters by one. And now...I call to the left...after a long time...Overturn Armordragon, Drum Bunker Dragon!" Gao said.

"Ha!" Drum said drawing his drill. "Allow me to introduce myself to you folks at home! My name is Drum! I'm Gao's former buddy! And currently the chief of the Drum Bunker Tribe!" Drum declared.

"He called out Drum! So awesome!" Hope said.

"I cast! Dragonic Charge Plus and increase my gauge by six!" Gao said.

"I activate Winning Wing's ability. I sent it to the drop zone and increase Athora's defense by 100000." Kanata said.

"Nice one, Kanata...but I won't lose that easy. Overturn Armordragon...Drum Bunker Dragon ...OVERTURN!" Gao shouted. "Now, when I do a link attack with drum, his critical increases by 2, and his attack power becomes infinite!"

"No use, Athora has soulguard!" Kanata said.

"When I battle against a monster...I nullify their abilities!" Drum said. "There isn't anything my drill won't break through!" Drum said as he and Gao destroyed Athora. "I also have penetrate! Drill Ram Bunker...DISCHARGE!"

11-6

"Dragoroyale!" Gao said.

6-4

"Wrap it up, Batzz!" Gao said.

"I'll land the finishers!" Batzz said attacking once.

4-1

"I cast! Mars Barrier!" Kanata said blocking the last attack. "This next turn...I'll avenge Simon and…"

"Final Phase!" Gao said as a familiar spear appeared in the air. " **Turbulent Thunder Spear X Tempest Ulti-Buster!"**

1-0

Game Over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

"I couldn't have done this...without my buddies." Gao said.

"You did great, Simon. I'm glad to have fought you first." Hope said.

"Uh huh." Simon said.

"And Simon...you might have lost...but this game isn't about winning or losing...it's just to have all sorts of fun." Hope said smiling with a big grin.

"Yeah, thanks Hope." Simon said before leaving.

Later outside the arena, the group saw Simon as he approached Guru on the walkway.

"Grandpa…" Simon said.

"Where is he?!" Guru yelled in frustration.

"Huh?" Simon said in confusion.

"I told that little punk to come here and not be late and he didn't even bother to show up! The gull of that guy!" Guru said.

"Who are you talking about, Grandpa?" Simon asked.

"Maybe you should call him yourself." Tanuki said.

"Dang right I am!" Guru said opening a portal. "Hey! Come out this moment or else…" Guru said before something flew out and knocked him over.

"Are you okay?!" Simon asked as he helped Guru up. "Huh?" he said seeing a small orange dragon with red hair and goggles. "Another dragon?"

"Wait...isn't that?" Jexi said.

"Bal? Is that you?" David asked.

"Huh?" The dragon said before looking at them. "Hey guys. Bal missed you, bal." He said.

"Bal!" Hope said. "You're here, I can't believe it!"

"I can't believe it." Bal said.

"Stop copying Hope." Gao said laughing.

"No, Hope should stop copying Bal." Bal said.

"Is he always like this?" Ace asked.

"Ace, meet Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon. He's another of Gao's buddies. He's also the deity of the sun." Jexi said.

"...!" Ace put a hand on his tattoo.

"No, that's not Corona." David said.

"I know it isn't…" Ace said.

"I can't believe this… Drum, Bal and Batzz all together!" Rainbow said.

"Wait...you are Gao's former buddy right?" Bal asked Drum.

"Yeah." Drum said.

"And you're Gao's current buddy, bal?" Bal asked Batzz.

"That's right." Batzz said.

"And this kid with the sun tattoo...likes the sun, bal?" Bal asked Ace.

"No, it's just a reminder of two of my comrades that I lost who were the sun and moon gods." Ace said.

Bal then smiled big as he grabbed Drum, Batzz and Ace. "Then all of us are best buddies, bal!" Bal said excitedly.

"I didn't see this coming." Ace said with a smile.

"Neither did I, this guy's lively and spunky. I like him!" Drum said.

"It's really nice to meet you, Bal." Ace said.

"C'mon back to the Galaxy King! We have some great spreads for you." Hope said.

"Is there pizza, bal?" Bal asked.

"All the pizza you can eat, kiddo!" Harley said.

"And it looks like we got four more guests coming. And is that…?" Kor asked. "Ines, Beryl, Gall, and Miss Tourmaline?"

"More best buddies, bal?" Bal asked.

"Don't you know it…" Hope smiled.

On the galaxy king….

"It's ready! Dig in!" Sanji said.

"Pizza, bal! Pizza, bal!" Bal said scarfing pizza after pizza.

"Pudding, pudding, pudding, pudding!" Drum said rifling through pudding cups. "OCTOPUS DUMPLINGS!"

"Pizza and octopus dumplings! Pizza and octopus dumplings!" Batzz said.

"Hehehe. Someone sure loves their pizza, octopus dumplings and pudding." Ace said before turning to some of Jexi and Hope's old allies. "I must say it's an honor to meet all of you."

"Likewise. I heard about you from Aelita. Nice to meet you in person." Ichigo said.

"To think, all of this started with a chance encounter with Riolu on the Realm of Exploration… ah, that takes me back." Aelita said.

"I take it that was your first journey?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. Flux sent us to that world during a misfire of a weapon he had. You know...I never really thought about it but if he never tried to do that...we never would have met." Dan said.

"Seems so. And also it's nice to meet other persona users besides Mari and Kagura." Ace said to the Investigation team.

"I was surprised when Kagura-Chan told me she and Mari could use personas. It's surprising even to you, Narukami-kun." Yukiko said.

"And it looks like Sectonia's got a new body now. It suits you, to be honest." Yu said.

"Thanks. It wasn't easy getting this one." Sectonia said.

"Looking back, I think we've all had our fair share of adventures. And all the people we've met and fought with, it was great to do that too. I'm really glad to have met you when I did, Jexi. I have come so far since that day." Hope said.

"Yeah...that was a huge change. And I hope you wish me luck tomorrow. I'm fighting tomorrow." Jexi said.

"Of course we will. And to be honest, if I hadn't started searching for Spade I wouldn't have met all of you guys. But...I'm glad I did, because I formed bonds with each of you, and I'm happy for that." Ace said.

"You know what's also special? How we met David. Sure, it was because I found out about him through the Akbadian ruins, but damn, what a guy you are, man. I loved traveling with you all the time, David." Hope said.

"I know. I was kinda surprised when I was inscribed on there. At the time, I didn't think of myself as much." David said.

"But as you continued journeying with everyone, you became stronger, and eventually, you found the strength to stand on your own two feet and fight for your ideals and those you care about." Lloyd said.

"I agree, because here you are now, fighting alongside all of us. Not just as a leader but also a friend and comrade." Ace said.

"It makes you wonder… what kinda stories are we gonna encounter next?" Hope asked.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." Ace said.


	3. Final Boss Rush! Whos' the Bad Guy?

"Hey, Jexi. I wish you good luck on your match." Ace said.

"Thanks." Jexi said making the final preparations to his deck. "Now I'm ready to go." He said as he headed out.

"Okay people! Here we are with Day 2 of the GGG Cup! Now for this match...in this corner...we have the knight Noboro and his buddy El Quixote and Jexi with Red Warrior, Red Arthur!" Paruko said.

"Go Jexi! Kick their butts!" Luffy said.

"Wonder who they're fighting against?" Hope wondered.

Into the arena roared a gigantic beast that most of the heroes and Kabuki were familiar with.

"Yamigedo!" they said.

"Yamigedo?" Al asked.

"Wait...does this mean...don't tell me." Dan said as they saw a familiar fighter walk in. "And it's Mikazuchi!"

"It's Bolt!" Hope said. "What the heck is he doing here?!"

"You do realize he's not a bad guy anymore, right?" Starlight asked.

"I know, but it's still surprising." Hope said.

"Question… Who?" Kagura asked.

"He was an enemy of ours. Commander and leader of the Hundred Demons." Natsu said.

"Not anymore. He changed his ways." Ichigo said.

"Wait...who is he teaming up with? As if I really needed to ask." Hope said.

"Hoho! Fare thee well good citizens! The hero with the fantastic heart…" A voice as a figure jumped down beside Mikazuchi revealing to be Heart. "IS HERE!" he said posing.

"WHAT THE?!" Kagura said as she comically spat out a drink.

"Yup, I knew it." Hope smiled.

"Let me guess, the two of them used to be allies during a prior incident." David asked.

"It was back when Harlequin was still around. Heart then was part of his crew, aptly named the Royal Flush. He along with Diamond, Spade, Club and Ace were his enforcers." Hope said.

"It's really confusing when you have the same name as someone…" Ace muttered.

"Don't worry Ace, I didn't mean you and your brother." Hope said.

"Seems Heart is getting into it." A voice said as a familiar woman watched from the rafters.

"Gasp! Diamond!" Rarity said.

"It's just Diana now. Diana Flux." She said.

"You're one of the… Flux Family?!" Damien asked in shock.

"Everyone recruited into that task force was a member of the Flux Family." Diana said.

"Well isn't that some sort of a weird coincidence. I bet Ace and Spade were too." Hope said.

"Now...the time has come!" Paruko said.

"Omni Lords who command the heavens. Lend me your unlimited strength! Luminize! Omni Lord Knights!" Noboru said.

"Gather under this banner of legends! All who are hero or beasts, lend me your power! Luminize! Final Legend!" Jexi said.

"Let the skies open and yield to my power! Rise, Yamigedo! Luminize, King of Mikazuchi!" Mikazuchi said.

"My justice knows no bounds! I have come prepared with an amazing power! Luminize! Rescue Dragon Squadron...Delta!" Heart said.

"Okay everyone! Buddy…" Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" the crowd shouted.

"Raise the flag!" they said.

"Dungeon World!" Noboru said.

"Legend World!" Jexi said.

"Hero World!" Heart said.

"Parade of Hundred Demons!" Mikazuchi shouted.

"Never seen that flag before." Arnice said.

"It's a special flag that allows you to use all cards with Hundred Demons in its attribute." Hope said.

"Still, I can't believe that Bolt is here." Hope said. "It makes you wonder who else came…"

"Charge and Draw! I call to the center, Dogged Demon Lord, Asmodai!" Noboru said as Asmodai appeared in Omni Lord Form.

"With me here, you have Tetsuya's heart with ya." Asmodai said with a smirk.

"Whoa! A new omni lord form of Asmodai!" Paruko said.

"Asmodai Tackle!" Asmodai said shoulder ramming Bolt.

10-7

"My turn. Charge and Draw! I call Ground Fairy, Gnome to the left. Then Great Wind Fairy, Sylph to the right."

10-9

"With her ability, I equip the item I just sent to the drop zone from the gauge. I equip, Sword of the King, Sequence!" Jexi said. "Now I'm on the attack!" He said as he slashed Heart.

10-8

"And with that, I end my turn." Jexi said.

"Noboru and Jexi strike with wave after wave of punishing attacks! How will Mikazuchi and Heart respond?" Paruko asked.

"You're as skilled as I remember, Jexi… Draw! Charge and Draw!" Bolt siad. "I buddy call to the center Heavenly Spectre, Yamigedo Mikazuchi!"

The new incarnation of Yamigedo marched to the center.

"And here's something interesting. With Yamigedo's power...he can use the thunder mines of any Hundred Demon Thunder Mine users within his soul!" Mikazuchi said.

"Any of them?!" Hope asked.

"I call to the right, Mikazuchi Follower, Glasya Labolas! And i also equip Heavenly Claws, Raikiri!" Mikazuchi said. "Come Yamigedo, lets to a link attack on Asmodai! Raikiri can attack even with a center monster on my field!" He said as they crushed Asmodai.

10-8

"I use Asmodais effect. I look at the top five cards of my deck and add one to my hand." Noboru said.

"Yamigedo...attack!" Mikazuchi said.

"I cast! Divine Protection of Shalsana!" Noboru said.

8-9

"Labolas...attack the fighter!" Mikazuchi said.

9-8

"Now...it's time for a true hero to shine! Draw! Charge and...Draw! I call Rescue Dragon, Northern Bard to the left, Rescue Dragon Transmission to the right and Rescue Dragon, Electripaddle to center!" Heart said.

"It figures he's going with a solid Rescue dragon formation." Hope said.

"Now the time has come to show them our sense of justice! First, Transmission will attack Gnome!" Heart said. "Then I'll have Northern Bard attack Sylph! Finally...Electripaddle attacks the fighter!" Heart said.

"I cast! Holy Grail!" Jexi said blocking the attack.

"My turn ends." Heart said.

"Seeing Ikazuchi and Heart battle this way… it's almost like I'm watching all of the times we faced opponents that tested our limits and resolves." Hope said.

"Now it's our turn!" Noboru called.

"At the beginning of each of our turns, I'm allowed to put one Hundred Demons monster into Yamigedo Mikazuchi's soul from the deck." Bolt said doing so.

"Then I best finish things. Draw! Charge and draw! I buddycall Warrior Emperor Red Arthur to the right! And then call Arc Hammer Knight, Brontes to the left. Now I cast Heroic Tale! I increase my gauge by 4. Now I cast Fury of Odin and destroy all size 1 monsters on your side." Jexi said as all of Hearts Rescue Dragons vanished. Now...for more fun...I use another Heroic Tale! My hand is only down to a single hand card. Now the attacks can begin. Brontes attacks Heart!"

"I cast! I've seen through your moves!" Heart said.

"Won't work. If I have a hero item equipped and Brontes attacks alone...his attack cannot be negated!" Jexi said.

8-6

"Now Red Arthur attacks!" Jexi said as Arthur slashed Heart.

6-4

"And with four or more heroes in the drop zone...he gains double attack!" Jexi said.

4-2

"And I...land the final blow!" Jexi said slashing Heart.

2-0

Game over, Heart! Winner: Jexi!

"Wow, you're really good…" Noboru said. "Well, I'm not gonna fall behind that! Draw! Charge and Draw! To the left, I buddy call Omni Lords Loyal Knight, El Quixote!"

"Lets ride to victory together, Tiger Boy!" El Quixote said.

"Calling a size 1 Monster? Bad choice. You've just triggered three Thunder Mines in a row!" Mikazuchi said.

9-6

"With El Quixote's ability...I draw three cards and if any of them are Omni Lords...I can draw one of them." Noboru said.

"And by triggering effect, you triggered Labolas's thunder mine!" Mikazuchi said.

6-5

"And with Raikiri's effect, I draw two cards." Mikazuchi said.

"Now I call Karuna Cycle Emperor, Miseria to the right!" Noboru said as Miseria appeared.

"Another thundermine!" Mikazuchi said.

5-4

"Not gonna slow me down! I cast Secret Arts of the Water Lord. Increase gauge by one and deal 1 damage."

8-7

"I equip Wind Scaled Spear, Eskamal and Thunder Beast Spear, Bestia!" Noboru said. "El Quixote, Miseria! Let's all attack Yamigedo together!"

"Right, Tiger Boy!" El Quixote said as together they attacked Yamigedo.

"Here's some Penetrate from me!" Misera said slashing Mikazuchi.

7-5

"Soulguard!" Mikazuchi said as Yamigedo revived.

"Now...I declare Final Phase!" Noboru said. "It's time!" he said as nine portals appeared behind him as all of the Omni Lords came out.

"They're all here! First Omni Beast Lord, Zuin! Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai! Third Omni Water Lord, Miseria! Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova! Fifth Omni Fire Lord, Tenbu! Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord! Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn, Eigthth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez and Ninth Omni Brave Lord, Mukuro! It's a full on Omni Lord Assault!" Pinkie said.

"This impact...this was the one Gao used." Jexi said to himself. "Unparalleled Arts, Omni Lord Infinity Burst."

"Now...it's time for a full on assault!" Noboru said as every Omni Lord went and attacked, defeating Yamigedo, Labolas and finishing Mikazuchi.

Game over! Winner: Noboru Kodo!

"Wow…" Hope said.

"It's so amazing how strong Jexi is. And how great Noboru has gotten." Sunset said.

"It's a reminder how we all need to get stronger too. For all our sakes." Hope said.

"You push yourself too much." A voice said as Hope turned around to see Sasuke and Greninja having seen the battle.

"Sasuke, Greninja! You guys made it!" Rainbow said.

"Why is that girl looking like she's super excited about this?" asked a girl in pink.

"Cause she's an idiot." Sasuke said.

"I'm not an idiot!" Rainbow said. "Wait.. who are you?"

"Don't talk to my kid like that." Sasuke said.

"Huh?!" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, don't be rude! That's Sasuke's daughter, Sarada Uchiha." Sunset said.

"We only came to see the fights. No more, no less." Sasuke said.

"Same old Sasuke." Hope said.

"Seems I wasn't needed here after all." another voice said as they saw a boy with brown hair with part of it covering one eye.

"Kitaro. Hey." Sunset said.

"Oh...it's you. It's been some time." he said bowing.

"Same here. I still never thanked you for helping with the Oni King thing. Thanks once again." Sunset said bowing back.

"Uh...who is this?" Hope asked.

"Oh right. This is Kitaro. He's a youkai who helps humans." Sunset said. "He helped us when we were fighting Rasen."

"It's nice to meet you." Hope said Bowing.

"Uh...same here." Kitaro said.

"Come on, that is not a way to greet someone." an eyeball said popping out of his hair.

"What the?!" Starlight asked.

"Its fine. This is my dad." Kitaro said plainly.

"His dad is an eyeball youkai? Okay. That's not strange." Hope said.

"Why are you here?" Sunset asked.

"I was sent a letter by that old man to come make sure no one misbehaves." Kitaro said.

"Yes. The Guru has been a good friend for many many years." Daddy Eyeball said.

"Many many...okay how old are you kid?" Kazuichi said.

"Huh...I never really counted before." Kitaro said.

"You what?!" Carrot said.

"How can he say things like that so casually?" Mahiru asked.

"He is a youkai after all. I've seen the group he runs around with and trust me, he's used to the strange ways of youkai." Sunset said.

"Ah." Hope said.

"What is with this kid? I can't read him at all." David thought.

"And now...for the next couple of fighters. The next match to be held will be...Wisdom and Despair vs Kyoya and Shade!" Paruko said.

"Huh?!" Hope said looking to the monitors. "Holy crap, she's right! Despair is here, and so's Shade!"

"Despair?! But isn't he supposed to be locked up right now?" Indigo asked.

"He's being allowed to participate but there have been many security measures taken on him." Naoto said.

"All that aside, it's great to see Shade again, right David?" Hope asked.

"Uh huh. After we fought, he offered me a challenge to Buddyfight. If we both win our matches, he may get his wish." David said.

"In that case, may I make a suggestion?" Einst asked materializing. "If Kyoya and Shade are to be your opponents in the semifinals, I wish that you would have me be your buddy for that match."

"Are you sure about this, Einst? After all, you'll be going up against Azi Dahaka as well." David asked.

"I am well aware of that, but with you by my side, I won't worry so much about that." Einst said.

"Understood. I accept your request." David said.

"My oh my, it is certainly surprising to see all of you here." A voice said as Christophorus floated down to them.

"Hey, Chris! S'been awhile since the whole Yomi thing." Asta said.

"Yes it has for all of you, but it hasn't been that long since I saw you and your friends, Ace Neptune." Christophorus said.

"Hold on, you met Chris in her world, Ace?" Hope asked.

"She isn't alone, I'll have you know." A voice said as a familiar dealer was beside her. "Been too long."

"It's Rio!" Gemini said.

"Rio?" Al asked.

"You'll find this interesting, Al. Not only is she a famous dealer at a casino, but she's so much of a good luck charm to the customers, they call her the Goddess of Victory." Hope said.

"Amazing! Teach me your secrets!" Al said with stars in her eyes.

"My, my. Quite the motley crew we've got here." A voice said as a portal opens revealing Muzet, Milla, Alvin, Rowen, Gaius, Elle and Nova.

"Long time no see, Alvin." Al said.

"Whoa, look at you guys! I didn't expect a gathering this big." Alvin said.

"You're here too, Nova?" Vera asked.

"Of course! I had to come! With Ludger and Julius gone and you traveling across the multiverse, I get kinda lonely sometimes, you know?" Nova asked.

"So this is Nova. Vera told me all about you. My name's Mari." Mari said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm glad to see my sister is making friends." Nova said.

"Y-you didn't have to say it like that." Vera said.

"So these are some of the people you travelled with on your first journey, David." Ace said.

"You bet. I wouldn't have been on the map if it weren't for these guys." David said.

"I see. In any case it's an honor to meet you all." Ace said.

Hope was looking at the fight between Kyoya and Shade and Wisdom and Despair.

"Something wrong, Hope?" Ichiro asked.

"Oh, sorry. I was just reminiscing." Hope said.

"About what?" Chopper said.

"Seeing Bolt, Kyoya and even Wisdom all here, reminds me of all the powerful enemies we've faced over the course of our journeys. We've met many who gave us a real challenge."

"You can say that again. Hades, Majora, Ganondorf, Lucemon, Laserman, Xehanort...it's a pretty long list." Pit said.

"You guys sure have faced quite the opponents huh?" Simon said.

"Don't you know it. Some of them I'm not even sure we could beat. I almost died when we were at Gran Tesoro and we were gambling our lives against Gild Tesoro and his twisted games." Hope said.

"That's funny, because someone from Luffy's world almost killed us too. I still can't get Shiki outta my head. Remember him?" Black Star asked.

"Let's not forget that some pirates leave that world too. Like Big Mom, she was something. So was her son." Jexi said.

"And we lost Pedro during the Rebellion Army incident, but he sacrificed himself so we could have a fighting chance." Ace said.

"Yeah. I gotta make that New World Pedro wanted me to bring to light." Luffy said. "But in order to do that, there's something I have to do first."

"That something is an unkillable goliath. If Big Mom was just the tip of the Iceberg, I'd hate to imagine what it's like taking on a monster like Kaido." Hope said.

"Besides him...isn't your old friend Shanks one of the four emperors too, Luffy?" Ace asked.

"Well yeah. I mean I'm gonna have to face him eventually. And when I do, I'm gonna keep the promise I made." Luffy said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's waiting for you somewhere in the new world, but Kaido comes first before that." Roy said.

"Can I be the first to ask this? How in the hell are we gonna bring HIM down?" Kazuichi asked. "We're talking about a guy who attempts suicide...for a hobby!"

"We'll think of something as we journey, but for now we have the Dark Kingdom to worry about." Ace said.

"Now...without further ado...let the match begin!" Paruko said.

"Spread your wings and soar. In this world that the sun protected. Luminize, Wings of Creation!" Kyoya said.

"Demons born from torment! Ally under me so I may transmit your feelings! Luminize! Hundred Demons...of Good!" Shade said.

"The time is nigh! The gateway to a universe controlled by Chaos shall be opened! Humans! Dragons! The entire world! Everything will fall under my feet in tribute! Luminize! Everlasting CHAOS!" Wisdom said.

"Unlike Flux, my force has become even more evil and disastrous! I succeed where he failed! Luminize! New Army of the WIcked!" Despair said.

"Here we go people! Buddy...fight!" Paruko said.

"Raise the flag!" they said.

"Dragon Ein!" Kyoya said.

"Yet another new flag we've never seen. Judging by its name...it lets him use primarily dragon themed cards." Anna said.

"Parade of Hundred Demons!" Shade said.

"The CHAOS!" Wisdom said.

"Darkness Dragon World!" Despair said.

The fight escalated with earnest and devastation. It was Hundred Demons vs Dark Dragons, Geargod 99 vs Mark of Transgression, Azi Dahaka "SYS".

"Azi Dahaka Sys...that is not the true Azi Dahaka." Einst said.

"He's right. Likely a synthetic copy of him." Tails said.

"Well, Kyoya can't use the real one anymore. When Bal and Gao Defeated Azi Dahaka when he fused with Kyoya to make Demonic Dragon Deity of the Black Sun, Gaen, he was destroyed after that fight. It's possible Kyoya still wanted to fight with Azi Dahaka, but he didn't want to become something like that ever again." Hope said.

"Wait...I think I see Shade and Despair fighting. Shade's got Evil Deity Evil Demon, Goku Yamigedo and Despair has...oh lord! Negulbalz! The Void Omni Wicked Lord himself is here!" Paruko said.

"This one is tough to call. Both teams are very experienced with a lot of tricks up their sleeves." Hope said. "But.. I'm thinking Kyoya will come out on top."

"Why Kyoya?" Nu asked.

"Trust me on this one, Nu. When you've seen someone like Kyoya in action, it's hard not to bet against him." Hope said.

The fight went back and forth, and eventually Wisdom invoked Infinity the Chaos, and summoned Ultimate CHAOS, Geargod COMPLETE. He used Overkill: REBOOT to gain the upper hand, but Kyoya was able to counter the assault with a fake out. When Wisdom link attacked, Kyoya used Deity Sword of Creations, Aqualta Gwalneff to nullify the link attack.

"Whoa! Kyoya's got a new item! Awesome! He's gotten even stronger since the WBC." Rainbow said.

"Things are looking tough...Oh and what's this! The side battle has ended and the winner in that one...is Shade!" Paruko said.

"I… I lost?! How could I lose to a weakling from the Darkness Universe like you?!" Despair yelled.

"Weakling? The only weakling I see is you." Shade said as he walked off.

"I'll be joining you shortly, Shade." Kyoya said. "Azi Dahaka "SYS", attack!"

The copy of Azi Dahaka tore through Osiris, Brute, and finally Geargod COMPLETE with his triple attack.

"So strong…!" Wisdom said.

"With these twin demonic swords of Demise and Creation… this match is over!" Kyoya said attacking with both Aqualta Gwalneffs.

7-0

Game over! Winner: Kyoya Gaen!

"You're good. I thought I could only lose to Mikado." Wisdom said.

"I've lost to him 3 times. But I have a good feeling I'll beat him this time." Kyoya said as they shook hands.

"To be called a weakling… by that nobody..!" Despair said clutching his cybernetic arm. "I'll kill you, bastarrrrd!"

"Shade, watch out!" Hope said.

"GACK!" Despair was quickly knocked out, courtesy of a punch to the gut from Destiny.

"Wait...isn't that the girl from Susie's ship?" Simon asked.

"Destiny." Hope said.

"You have lost. Agreement ended. Taking you back to the ship." She said collecting Despair before jumping off.

"Well...that was a thing." Al said.

"Either way, it looks like our match is next, Riku." David said.

"Right. I'll look forward to showing you up." Riku said.

"Actually, now that I think of it, I don't think we've ever seen how your match with David ended in the Buddy Masters." Sora said.

"What's to say? He beat me. All there is to it." Riku said.

"Looks like this match is a chance for Riku to get some revenge." Sectonia said.

"You said it." A voice said as Sectonia turned to see a familiar figure.

"Taranza? You came too?" Sectonia asked.

"He is not the only one." Another voice said as a familiar masked swordsman walked up.

"Meta Knight? If you're here too then that means…" Al trailed off.

"Hiiii!" A familiar voice called out as a familiar pink puffball walked up next to him.

"Hey! Kirby!" Flamberge said.

"We came here to cheer you on. However, it seems Kirby was only following his stomach as usual." Meta Knight said.

"Hehehe. Hungry as ever aren't you Kirby?" Ace said as he picked Kirby up. "But where are the rest of the Star Allies?"

"They are back home." Meta Knight said.

"I see. In any case it's good to see you." Harpuia said.

"Yeah...and with today's matches all wrapped up...we should head back to the ships for some R and R." Jexi said.

"Definitely." Ace said.

"Sounds good to me." David said. "Gotta go and prepare my deck."

"Yeah...I hope tomorrow is as exciting as today's matches were." Natsu said.

"Either way, you're gonna do great tomorrow, David." Simon said.

"You know he will. When we first came to this world, he completely spazzed out on some of his monsters' effects." Scott said. "But now, he's come a long way, and he's a lean, mean, Buddyfighting machine! Well...Maybe not mean."

"But he is gonna put on an amazing fight. I know he will." Jexi said.


	4. Gao's First Commentary

The next day, most of the groups were browsing the festival scene.

"Wow...things are getting so lively here." Aelita said.

"Seems every day the tournament goes on, more and more people seem to show up." Dan said.

"It's pretty amazing if you ask me." Roy said.

"Well...long time no see!" A voice said as they saw a familiar figure with another approaching.

"Wigglytuff! Chatot!" Luffy said.

"The guildmaster himself came." Ichigo said.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the first companions of my friends in person." Hope said. "My name's Hope the Victor."

"Hold it! You four have better not have forgotten the motto! One!" Chatot said.

"Don't shirk work!" The four said.

"Two!" Chatot said.

"Run away and pay!" The four said.

"Three?" Chatot said.

"Smiles go for miles!" They said.

"Excellent. You remember the morning motto to a T." Chatot said.

"That's quite the motto." Ace said.

"It's a well known motto for any member of our Guild, we have the apprentices recite it every morning." Chatot said. "Right master? Master? Ah...must be in deep thought." He said unaware the master had his eyes opened but was fast asleep.

"Wigglytuff's asleep again…." Chopper said.

"Is he always like that?" Akane asked.

"Trust us...he may be goofy but he is pretty powerful." Shun said.

"Seeing Chatot and Wigglytuff again takes me back to when we met Riolu and Pikachu at that beach." Aelita said. "Which reminds me, how are they doing these days?"

"Same as normal...pulling off hard jobs and exploring fantastic places." Chatot said.

"It seems like forever since we were partners as Team Sky." Dan said.

"Yeah...the five of us were inseparable. Me, Aelita, Luffy, Dan...and Davis." Ichigo said.

"Davis?" Al asked.

"He was the fifth person that was with us back then. After that...we never really saw him again when we returned home." Aelita said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe something came up back in his world and he had to attend to it." Ace said.

"Whatever it was, it's not like us to keep Davis away from his life. He has his own life, we should respect it." Hope said.

"Indeed." Chatot said. "By the way… is that corpse like body walking around some kind of attraction?"

"Huh? Corpse body?" Hope said.

"My head! Has anyone seen my head?" A familiar voice said as a zombie body walked around.

"You mean this?" Kagura asked holding up a large cylindrical head. "Here."

"Wait this looks...Oh no." Hope said as the body took the head.

"I've been sleeping under Aibo Academy for many many years. But now I have risen to the sound of buddyfighting! Ozon B...has arrived, B!" he said.

"What the hell?" Saki asked.

"Sigh… everyone, this is Ozon B. He's a dungeon world monster, and quite the buddyfight know it all." Hope said.

"No wonder he's so old." Kagura said.

"You mind telling us what you're doing here, Ozon B?" Sunset said.

"Why else? To be an announcer here at the GGG Cup." Ozon B said.

"Per usual. But I think you're outta luck there pal, Parukos already on commentary." Hope said.

"Actually now that I think about it, I don't recall one match Paruko's never shown up for." Toma said.

"I thought I could sub for her...be a guest commentator. I even brought a peace offering." Ozon B said opening his head and pulling out a box.

"What's that?" Chatot asked.

"Zombie Zan-A Cookies! My family's made them for quite some time, they're a hit where I'm from." Ozon B said.

"I don't think you should give these to Paruko… the last time someone ate non earth food, it didn't look pretty." Hope said.

"Come on. These cookies are harmless...except for the one surprise cookie." Ozon B said.

"Hey there everyone! How's it… gaaaah…" Paruko said approaching but froze upon seeing Ozon B.

"Hi there, been sometime, B." Ozon B said.

"You look a little pale there Paruko. Why not have a cookie? Elaine, give her something to drink too." Hope said.

"I thought you said we shouldn't give those to Paruko!" Ace said as he comically shook Hope back and forth.

"Well as long as she doesn't eat the surprise one. Now which one was it?" Hope asked.

"Top left one." Ozon B said before it was seen gone with Paruko having eaten it.

"She ate it!" Erica said.

"Aaaahh! Somebody do something!" Mari screamed before Stoj knocked her out.

"Whoa...what's happening?!" Paruko said glowing before a flash went off. And lying in Paruko's place was a small baby.

"Uh oh…" Ace said.

In the waiting room…

"Nice going, Ozon B. Your cookies just turned Paruko into an infant!" Nami said smacking Ozon B upside the head.

"Ow! I'm sorry, B! I guess the batch I brought as a gift for Paruko had the rejuvenating herb from Dungeon World, B." Ozon B said.

"And didn't you think not to put that cookie in this batch?" Mari asked as she smacked him upside the head as well.

"Well if I knew what the cookie did, then it wouldn't be a surprise, B." Ozon B said.

"Now what the heck are we supposed to do? Tasuku and David's match is in 15 minutes, and Paruko was really looking forward to calling it." Hope said.

"Don't worry...I messed up...so I guess I'll have to be the announcer for this match." Ozon B said.

"Well, that's what you came for. But, you gotta have a co-announcer. Gao, the GGG cup is in your honor, so you should commentate." Hope said.

"I was just gonna suggest that. You guys do all you can to get Paruko up and at em. I'll do my best until then." Gao said.

"Alright. Litty, you're in charge of changing Paruko back." Hope said.

"But I'm not a time researcher, I'm a psychic one. If only Urken was here." Litty said.

"Don't you worry there, Missy. I can cook up a potion to get Paruko back on track in no time." Guru said.

"Are you sure?" Litty asked.

"As sure as sugar!" Guru said.

"In the meantime...I'll have to help Gao commentate." Ozon B said wearing Paruko clothing. "Ozon Bebeko will help." he said winking as an eye flew out at Mari making her scream as he grabbed it.

"Gaaaahh!" Mari screamed before fainting.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that." Ace said.

"Quit being gross!" Denki said shocking him.

"Ahhh." Ozon B said as his cat popped out with a sign that said "Roger that."

"No time to rehearse, let's get out there!" Flamberge said. "David, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." David said walking to them, showing he's wearing his tennis gear with a blue short-sleeved shirt, white shorts, sneakers and a blue visor. His Deck Core is now a tennis racket.

"Then let's head out there." Riku said as the two marched out.

At the fighting stage…

"Uh...hello and welcome to the...uh...last fight of the first round. And our fighters are….the teams of Riku and Gaito Kurouzu vs Tasuku Ryuenji and David Ishihara!" Gao said.

"I guess he's a little nervous about all this…" Hope said.

"Don't worry there, I'm here to help, B!" Ozon B said.

"You're the one who caused this mess!" Mari said smacking him.

"Criticize anything about Gao's commentary, and that smack from mari is gonna be the least of your worries." Hope said. "You don't wanna see how Saki hits somebody."

Saki cracked her knuckles to emphasize Hope's point.

"I… I get the message." Ozon B siad.

"Fighters, lumenize your decks!" Gao said.

"Shine forth! Starry dragons rising to the heavens! Luminize, Shining Dragoner!" Tasuku said.

"I will decide your destiny! Luminize! Decimating Black Dragon!" Gaito said.

"Dragons cursed to the pits of hell! Rise up and show all your true power! Luminize! Purgatory Redeemed!" Riku said.

"In lands barren and devoid of life, a shining beacon rises to being new resolve! Lumenize, Magic's Answer!" David said.

"Raise the Flag!" All four said.

"Star Dragon World!" Tasuku said.

"Magic World!" David said.

"Darkness Dragon World!" Gaito and Riku said.

"Uh...now who gets the first move?" Gao said groaning.

"Tasuku and David have first move, B!" Ozon B said.

"Here goes! Charge and Draw! I buddycall to the right...Shining Dragoner Jackknife!" Tasuku said. "And with J Arms Arsenal...I crossnize!" Tasuku said as the dragonarms combined with Jack. "Now...attack the fighter."

"Take this!" Jack said firing at Gaito.

10-8

"That marks the end of my turn. It's now your move, David." Tasuku said.

"Got it. Charge and Draw!" David said. "Ah, Magic's Answer… It's been a while since I used this deck. Guess I may as well make some return appearances! I call to the center, Fallen Angel, Paimon! Then to the sides, I'll call Warrior, Halphas and Gentleman, Malphas!"

"David is pulling out all the stops, calling three monsters at a time!" Gao said.

"You better believe it! Paimon, attack the fighter!" David said.

10-8

"Oh man! 2 life each, I wish I was fighting today!" Gao said.

"You mustn't show favoritism or focus on other things. Luckily I happen to have well practiced in this craft, B." Ozon B said.

"Uh huh...Saki, smack him." Jexi said.

"Right." She said punching Ozon B upside the head making it spin. "That's strike one."

"Okay, now it's Gaito and Riku's turn!" Gao said.

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" Riku shouted. "I start by calling Purgatory Knights, Pendulum Dragon to the right. Then I'll pay one gauge and equip Sword of Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword! Finally I pay another gauge and place the Purgatory Knight I sent to the drop zone into this monsters soul and buddycall to the left...The Foundation of Purgatory Knights, Lord Demios!" Riku said as Demios emerged with a demonic look and covered in blue flames.

8-9

"Now...it's time. Demios...attack Halphas!" Riku said.

"You shall burn in the flames!" Demios said igniting Halphas in fire.

"Next, I have Pendulum Dragon attack Paimon!" Riku said as Pendulum Dragon did so.

"Now it's my chance. You're mine, Malphas!" Riku said slashing through. "But my turn isn't over yet." Riku said.

"I shall give myself up for my lord." Pendulum Dragon said before vanishing.

"With Demios's ability, by destroying a monster with Purgatory Knights in their name, I can make Lord Demios stand once again. And with my item, I draw a card since Pendulum Dragon was destroyed." Riku said. "Now...Lord Demios...attack the fighter!"

"I was hoping you'd do that." David said smirking. "I cast Quick Summon! This allows me to summon a monster on my field and you'll be forced to attack it instead! And the monster I pick, is Witch of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator!"

"Well...here's a bit of a shocker. When I destroyed Pendulum Dragon...its effect kicked in. I've given Demios the power of Penetrate!" Riku said.

"It won't matter, because when 1 monster is called by Quick Summon, that monster gets Counterattack." David said.

"It does what?!" Riku asked. "Is what I would say. My Demios Sword has another ability actually. When I destroyed Pendulum Dragon, not only did I draw a card...but Demios gains an extra 3000 power."

"Welp. So much for that move." David said.

"You shall feel my flames!" Demios said striking.

10-8

"I end my move. Gaito's turn." Riku said.

"Right. Draw. Charge and Draw! I start by buddycalling to the center...Overturn Black Death Dragon, Abygale!" Gaito said. "I cast Soul Steal and increase my gauge by two. Now Abygale attacks Tasuku!"

11-8

"Final Phase! I cast…" Gaito said.

9-6

"Death Count Requiem!" Gaito said.

"There it is! Gaito's game ending impact, the all powerful Discount Requiem!" Gao said.

Suddenly, Ozon B blew his whistle. "Check your facts! Its Death Count Requiem not Discount. I mean, even the three year old zombies can read the card names!"

"Saki, punch him." Hope sighed.

"Strike two." Saki said as she uppercutted him this time.

"What happens when it's three strikes and you're out?" Gao asked nervously.

"You don't wanna know." Saki said.

"Shining Dragoner….Jackknife….OVERTURN! I now nullify...Death Count Requiem!" Tasuku said as the chandeliers vanished.

"I can still win this. I predicted this move. So...I prepared this. Final Phase...IMPACT CALL!" Gaito said.

"Gaito's got an impact monster!" Gao said.

Abygale slowly emerged in a more fierce form.

"Abygale is now a Size 3 monster with 10000 power and a critical of 3. I use its ability. By sending my impact to the bottom of my deck, I destroy nine of my opponents deck cards and 3 gauge. You will take 3 damage and I gain 3 life points!" Gaito said.

"Armed Howl...Bringer!" Abygale said firing right at Tasuku.

8-5

6-9

"Abygale, go and attack the fighter!" Gaito said.

5-2

"Tasuku, no!" Gao said.

"There he goes again, focusing on the fight instead of doing his job. Good thing I'm here!" Ozon said. "With that assault during Final Phase, Tasuku is now down to two life points! It looks as if this match is all but won for… Gai..to…" Ozon B said as he felt a menacing presence behind him. "No no, wait! I didn't do anything wrong this time, B!"

"That's strike three!" Saki said as she grabbed him and dragged him outside.

"Been nice knowing you." David said as he sweatdropped.

Saki dragged him outside before she began to rapidly spin him around. "Chaaaaa! And you're….outta here!" She said tossing him high into the sky as a star twinkled.

"Jeez…" Toma said as the others were watching. "Glad you're on our side."

"Let's get back to the match." Saki said.

"Uh...she's right. Turn now goes back to David and Tasuku." Nami said.

"(Okay, calm down David. You've got no gauge, your field is completely empty, and you have two cards left in your hand. But with the right draw, you can turn this around.)" David thought. "My move! Draw! Charge and...draw!" David said. "Perfect… First, I'll cast Key of Solomon, First Volume! This lets me add two cards from my deck to my gauge. Then I'll cast Key of Solomon, Second Volume. This grants me one life, and if the First Volume is in my drop zone, I get to draw a card."

8-9

"Now, I'll pay three gauge to call to the right my old trump card, Rebel, Belial!" David said.

"It's been awhile, man. I'm glad I get to be back in action!" Belial said. "Now that I'm here, you can put three cards into your drop zone. If one of em happens to be a 72 Pillars monster, I can get rid of that Demios Dragon for ya."

Demios soon vanished before returning.

"Demios has soulguard. And I move him to my center!" Riku said.

"It won't matter for long. I equip, my trusty Gunrod, Hammerschmidt Type-CLA." David said.

9-8

"Now, Belial! Finish the job and strike down Demios!" David said.

"Take this!" Belial said striking down Demios.

"Damn it." Riku said.

"What's more, Belial has Double Attack so he can attack again!" David said.

9-7

"Now for me!" David said as he fired.

7-6

"When I rest my Gunrod, I can deal you one damage and send two cards to my drop zone and if one of them is a monster, I can add a card to my gauge." David said.

6-5

"David punishes Riku with a barrage of attacks! However, he's used up all his attacks and the cards in his hand!" Gao said.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that weakpoint." David said.

"Don't worry...I can win this for both of us." Tasuku said. "Can you trust me, David?"

"Go for it." David said.

"Then this is the turn I finish things! Draw! Charge and Draw! I equip...Twin Star, Jack and Fang! And I call Rainbow Vision, Shadowscare to the left!" Tasuku said.

"Argh, Tasuku is going so fast, I can't keep up!" Gao said.

"Then let a real pro handle things!" A familiar voice said as appearing above the crowd was a fully restored Paruko. "Paruko Nanana here with all the deets on everything Buddyfight!"

"Alright! Paruko's back!" Hope said.

"Looks like Guru Grandpa did it." Simon said.

"Your timing couldn't be better Paruko, I was really messing up here." Gao said. "You make it look so easy, though. How do you do it?"

"Easy...you just gotta lose yourself in the action!" Paruko said.

"Now...it's time! Let's link attack, Jack!" Tasuku said as they destroyed Abygale with Jack dealing penetrate damage and Tasuku attacking twice.

9-5

"Shadowscare attacks!" Tasuku said.

"Cast! Midnight Shadow!" Gaito said.

"Tasuku's out of attacks...we might be able to…" Riku said.

"Final Phase! IMPACT CALL!" Tasuku said.

"Spoke too soon…" Riku said.

"If I used Overturn, I can use this card to transform Jack into...an impact monster!" Tasuku said. "Jack is now a size 2 monster with 11000 power and a critical of three. But with the dragonarms he crossnizes with in the dropzone...his critical is now 5 and his attack cannot be nullified!" Tasuku said.

"Genesic...Batterizer!" Jack said landing the final blow.

5-0

Game over! Winners: Tasuku Ryuenji and David Ishihara!

"The rule of these matches...is the main fighter loses...the partner loses with them." David said.

"Yeah. Forgot how much that rule stinks." Riku said.

"You're not the only one. Main reason why I feel bitter about matches left unfinished." David said. "Still, that was a good match all the same. You kept me on my feet the whole time."

"Thanks. I hope you win this whole thing." Riku said.

"That depends on who among Hope, Jexi and I meet in the finals." David said.

"Say Gao, that wasn't a bad commentary for your first time." Hope said.

"Thanks…. But I dont think im gonna live the Discount Requiem thing down…" Gao said.

"I'll say, that was hilarious! I think I almost silently laughed my butt off!" Luna said.

"I just loved the part where Saki tossed Ozon B into Orbit. I dunno how strong she is, but I'm glad I don't have to be sent to the moon." Hope said.

"That's a good question. How strong ARE you, Saki?" Gemini said.

"Yeah, we've seen you smash holes in walls and lift things twice your size. Are you sure you're not secretly superhuman?" Indigo asked.

"I'm human, I just have Baneful and Vampiric blood in me." Saki said.

"And that makes you strong, how?" Erica asked.

"It's hard to explain, trust me." Saki said.

"Still...seeing that match certainly was exciting." Chatot said. "Well done to both of you."

"Thanks. Though, I'm kinda bitter about it because my Impact-less decks never lets me finish in two turns." David said.

"I can tell from his other matches. He always seems to work better when his opponents have field presence." Yoko said.

"Still...now that the first round is over...we have the semifinals to look forward to." Jexi said. "And Hope...you realize that if you want a chance to face David...you have to get through me."

"I've always wanted to face you in a buddyfight. Now I get the chance to do so. Hope you're ready." Hope said.

"I am...and I will come out on top." Jexi said.

"By the way has anyone seen Ace?" Al asked.

"Not since the events with Ozon B and Paruko." Natsu said.

"Should we go look for him?" Azura asked.

"Nah, this is Ace we're talking about. I'm sure he's fine." Jesse said.

"I'm sure he is. Let's just head back to the ship." Hope said.

At the Galaxy King…

"Whoa! I found him guys!" Indigo said. "He's fast asleep on his butt in the simulator!"

"He's in there again? I thought you told him to give it a rest, Hope." Jexi said.

"Guess he must've tried for one more opponent and suddenly collapsed like a sack of potatoes." Hope chuckled. "We might as well wake him up, he's been asleep all day."

"Don't worry dudes, I got this." Luna said as she brought out an Air horn and pressed it.

"GAAAAAAGH!" Ace screamed as he jumped onto the ceiling and looked down with chattering teeth.

"Bahahahahahahah! Oh, did you see the way he jumped on the ceiling?!" Rainbow said laughing.

"Hahaha, very funny." Ace said before he looked around. "How'd I get in here?"

"Weren't you training again?" Hope asked.

"No...I was out for a walk in the forest and I saw this strange mirror and...I'll tell you what happened at dinner." Ace said.

"That Mirror… David, do you think it was…?" Hope asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. But that would mean that they are here too." David said.

"I'm sure it's a problem for another day. Let's eat. Cause the Semifinals are gonna be amazing!" Natsu said.


	5. Burn Brightly! Tear Soaked Buddyfight

The next day…

"You know...it's weird. The other day when we passed Gao's...there was a lot of strange stuff going on." Natsu said.

"How so?" Minerva asked.

"Starting off...all of his furniture was left out and it was all perfectly good. He said he was redecorating but I'm not sure how true that is." Luffy said.

"Something's definitely going on. Everytime I try to talk to Gao about what he's doing, he's always so distant. Bal tries to butt in, but everyone else just piles on him. It's weird." Hope said.

"Hmm...I think it's best we leave him alone, we'll find out what's up eventually." Ace said.

"No way. I say we take things to Guru right here and now." Dan said as they marched out.

"Hey...open up!" Ranma said knocking on the door. "Huh?" He said seeing a sign. "I'm not here right now." It said. "Oh well...wait…" He said looking closer to see the word pretending above I'm. "Pretending?!"

"He's in there. He probably doesn't want to answer." Al said. "HEY OLD MAN, OPEN UP!" She said as she banged on the door.

"Al! Stop that!" Hope said pulling her back.

"I see you're as wild as ever, Al." A voice said.

"Hey, Al? Is this someone you know?" Hope asked pointing to a familiar sight to the treasure goddess.

"Day?! Is that you?!" Al asked.

Day looked exactly like Yang except her hair was a lighter color and she wore a torn up jacket.

"Who's this, Al? She looks like… me?" Yang asked.

"She's another former member of the Magic Lion Corps that I was member of. Her name is Day." Al said.

"Yo." Day said. "Sorry I'm late to this whole thing. I had to bring along some people saying they were old friends of some Jexi guy."

"You can quit showing off. You were just forced to say that for breaking certain laws." A figure said as the Dimensional Heroes recognized it.

"No way...Naruto?" Dan said.

"Hey...it's been awhile." Naruto said.

"It's been awhile man! You look great!" Natsu said taking note of Naruto's new attire.

"Well I am Hokage now. I do have a duty." Naruto said.

"Another old friend, huh?" Ace said.

"Not just anyone. He's also the leader of his entire village back home now." Hope said.

"So you managed to fulfill your dream huh, Naruto?" Roy asked.

"Yeah...I did." Naruto said. "I'm the Seventh Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Seventh?" Mayumi asked.

"That's right. Kakashi-sensei was one before me." Naruto said.

"In any case, you're late! You missed the whole first round!" Lucy said.

"S-Sorry Lucy, geez…" Naruto said. "I had some stuff to take care of back home, and I got here as soon as I could. Besides, I couldn't miss the semi finals, not when you two are gonna fight against each other."

"You came right on time for when me and Jexi throw down, eh?" Hope smiled.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss Jexi wiping the floor with you for the world." Naruto said.

"He is not gonna win! I am." Hope said.

"Remember what you said about having fun, Hope. No reason to get competitive." Ace said.

"Just let it go, Ace. He's been looking forward to this for a while." David said.

"Alright…" Ace said.

"Y'know, I would've brought my son Boruto to see this, but he's a little different when it comes to me. I think he's just uneasy about me being Hokage." Naruto said.

"I can imagine." David said. "I mean, I was a little uneasy about the fact that my dad was once I multiverse-trotting warrior when he was my age, at least at first. It kinda left me with some big shoes to fill."

"In Naruto's case, it might be that Boruto is resenting the fact that you're away a lot." Mayumi said.

"Guess that would make sense." Naruto said. "I am busy with work."

"Anyway, we'd better get to the stadium. Wouldn't wanna be late for our big match." Hope said.

"Good luck, you two!" David said.

At the stadium…

"At long last, the Semifinals are about to begin! Our first match of this round is between the team of Noboru Kodo and Jexi the Hunter, and Gao Mikado and Hope the Victor! I can't take any more excitement! Let's just get to the action already!" Paruko said.

"Eclipsing the darkness with flames... and brightening the hearts of the mistreated! Luminize! The Mighty Sun Fighter!" Gao said.

"Gather before me, Heroes of Justice and Bravery! Strike down villanly like lighting, and shine the light of the moon on the darkness! Lumenize! Full Moon Thunder Formation!" Hope said.

"Omni Lords who command the heavens. Lend me your unlimited strength! Luminize! Omni Lord Knights!" Noboru said.

"Gather under this banner of legends! All who are hero or beasts, lend me your power! Luminize! Final Legend!" Jexi shouted.

"Buddy...FIGHT!" Paruko said.

"Raise the Flag!" they said.

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Hero World!" Hope said.

"Dungeon World!" Noboru said.

"Legend World!" Jexi said.

"Noboru and Jexi take the first move!" Paruko said.

"Charge and Draw! I call Dogged Demon Lord, Asmodai to the center!" Noboru said/

"As usual, I'll give it my all." Asmodai said.

"I cast, Reset Button! My gauge goes up my four! Asmodai, attack the fighter!" Noboru called.

10-7

"That's all from me, now its my partner's turn." Noboru said.

"I Charge and Draw! I call to my right...Knights of the Round Table, Ywain and to the left I call Arc Hammer Knight, Brontes! Finally...the biggest shock of your life! I pay one gauge and one life...and Transform into Warrior Emperor, Red Arthur!" Jexi said.

"What?" Hope said as a red light surrounded Jexi.

"I know how strong you are Hope." Jexi said emerging in Red Arthur's armor. "So I don't plan on holding anything back! Haaa!" Jexi said slashing Hope.

10-8

"I end my turn!" Jexi said.

"Okay, that was good." Hope said. "Lets see if we can do any better! Draw! Charge and Draw! I Equip Azure Crest, Hero Emblem! I call "Sacrifice" Iron Moon Slash to the Right, Military Frill to the Left, and Police Frill to the center!"

All monsters were called out as they took their fighting stances.

"When Police Frill is called out when another Superheroine is on the field, one monster on your side of the field returns to the hand cards. I choose Arc Hammer, brontes!" Hope said.

"You're busted, pal!" Police Frill said returning Iron Moon Slash to the hand.

"Next, I activate Iron Moon Slash's ability! I discard one Darkhero from my hand, and you take one point of Damage!" Hope said.

"Ugh!" Jexi said.

9-8

"You're not the only one who's holding nothing back, Jexi. I'm not giving you any leeway! Police Frill, Military frill, let Jexi have it! By the way, since Military Frills with another Superheroine, her critical is now 3! You're taking 4 damage!" Hope said.

"I cast! Holy Grail!" Jexi said blocking.

"That bites…" Hope said.

"No sweat, Hope. Now it's my go! Draw, Charge and Draw! I call Merablade Inazuma to the left and buddycall Batzz to the right! And I equip Dracross!" Gao said. "Now Batzz, attack Asmodai!"

"I cast! Bunnycall!" Noboru said as a drink appeared in Asmodai's hand as he drank it, allowing him to stay after the first attack.

"Batzz attacks again!" Gao said.

"Aw come on!" Asmodai said vanishing.

10-8

"Now Mera Blade and I will attack together!" Gao said.

8-4

"This should do it! Double attack!" Gao said.

"Wow, this match is on like Donkey Kong." Stoj said.

"I'll use the ability of Fist Emperor of Manliness, Burn Nova! I can call him to my center and gain three life." Noboru said.

4-7

7-3

"Looks like Noboru survives another day!" Paruko said.

"And that means Jexi gets another chance to run Hope down." David said.

"It's my turn!" Noboru said. "I buddycall Omni Lords Loyal Knight, El Quixote to the right! I use his ability and add one omni lord to my hand from the top three cards of my deck. Burn Nova, attack Barlbatzz!"

"You got it! Burn, burn, burn, bashing fist!" Burn Nova said taking Batzz down.

"This is really tense." Hope said. "I like it."

"Okay… I can't take it anymore!" Noboru said. "Gao's hiding something from us, like what this tournament is all about, and why you were bringing all that stuff out of your room!"

"Gao, what's Noboru talking about? What's going on here?" Hope asked.

"I can answer Hope. I've figured it out from the sight of things. Gao...you're moving away aren't you?" Jexi said.

"Okay okay, you got me. I'm sorry for lying but… it's true. My family, all of us, were moving to the states." Gao admitted.

The entire stadium crowd, including the heroes, were in shock.

"Gao, you're… you're moving to America?!" Hope asked.

"Yeah...it's true. I'm moving there so my mom can teach Mikado Style Aikijujutsu." Gao said.

"Sheer, did you know about this?!" Gemini asked the Skyian.

"Yes...I've known for awhile." Sheer said.

"After I found out I was moving, I wanted Guru to make sure I had one last seriously awesome buddyfight. But I guess you figured out how this ended up coming to light. Who knew it would be this tournament?" Gao said. "I wanted to tell you all when the tournament was over, but…"

"But nothing. If you had something like this to tell us, you should've came right out. But, who am I to argue with how you operate, gao." Hope said. "I'm just gonna say this though, I'm really gonna miss you when I come back here."

"Oh I'll give you an argument alright…. Burn Nova, double attack!" Noboru said as Burn nova suddenly punched Gao.

7-5

"Hey, a little warning next time?!" Gao asked.

"Like you would know anything about warnings." Noboru smirked. "At least I've got a chance to beat you before you go. Burn Nova, El Quixote, do a link attack!"

"No way! I cast Green Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

5-6

"From here on the gloves are off! Take over, Jexi!" Noboru said.

"Right. Draw! Charge and Draw! Once again, call Arc Hammer Knight, Brontes to the left and then I cast Heroic Tale! Furthermore...I cast Fury of Odin and destroy all size 1 monsters on your field!" Jexi said.

"Crap!" Hope said as his field was cleared.

"Not done yet. I set the spell! Hero's Base, Castle Camelot!" Jexi said as a castle rose behind him.

"Why set that now? He's already gone through his main phase, so he can't add anymore gauge with Castle Camelot's effect." Rainbow said.

"He's not doing it for effect." Dan said. "He's trying to make this as memorable as he can."

"Come at me with all you got, Jexi!" Hope said.

"I intend to. Ywain, ride into battle and cut down Hope." Jexi said.

"For Honor!" Ywain said slashing Hope.

8-7

"Brontes...you're up! Take Hope down!" Jexi said as Brontes jumped at Hope.

"Take my hammer!" Brontes said.

7-5

"Now I ride into battle!" Jexi said charging in.

"Not so fast! I've got something for you, Jexi! Say hello to Gray Wind, Vint!" Hope said taking a card from his hand. "I can call this card during your turn when I have no other monsters on my field! I call Vint to the left!"

A black and gray ominous armored hero appeared on the left as he was decked out in spiked.

"Just so we're clear, I don't intend on fighting for your sake." Vint said.

"When Vint enters the field during my opponent's turn, he can decrease the critical of one monster by 1! I choose Red Arthur!" Hope said.

5-4

"Smart Hope….but you forget...if I have 4 or more heroes in the drop zone...I get double attack!" Jexi said.

"I had a feeling that was coming. I cast! I've seen through your moves!" Hope said nullifying the attack. "How's that?!"

"Not bad. Course...next turn isn't gonna be easy. I have one card left in my hand. And I'll give you a hint...its an impact you might know well...the one from our mock tourney between groups." Jexi said.

"The Godgenesis." Hope said.

"I almost have enough in the drop. Next turn...if you don't finish me...I'll win." Jexi said.

"This is all or nothing." Hope said. "Here goes! It's my turn! Draw! Charge and….DRAW!" Hope said as he looked at the card he got. "Go time."

"It seems as though Hope has drew the card he needed! Is this what he needs to win?!" Paruko asked.

(Cue- Uncontrollable- Xenoblade Chronicles X)

"I'll activate the ability of Azure Crest, Hero Emblem! I add one Superhero, Superheroine or Darkhero and add it to my hand!" Hope said summoning a card. "I cast Hyper Energy, and increase my gauge by 4! I buddy call Overturn thunder Solder, Dawn Wings Moon bat to the right! Finally i'll call Uniform Warrior, Hakuran Frill to the left!"

The two heroines appeared.

"Let's do this, Hope." Hakuran said.

"I'd follow my buddy anywhere." Moon Bat said.

"When Hakuran Frill is called as another Superheroine is out on the field, i can destroy one card on my opponent's field! Say Bye Bye to Ywain!" Hope said.

"Here goes! Hakuran Slash!" Hakuran said destroying Ywain.

"I am not scared." Jexi said. "I shall stand no matter what."

"You asked for it, Jexi! Overturn Thunder Soldier…! Dawn Wings Moon Bat…! OVERTURN! I pay one gauge and discard one hand card! By doing so, Moon Bat gains one critical for every Superhero, Superheroine and Darkhero in my drop zone! Counting the ones you destroyed with Fury of Odin, Iron Moon Slash's effect and my one gauge… that makes five!" Hope said.

"And I have no cards left to defend with...well done." Jexi said.

"With a critical of 8! Moon Bat, attack the fighter!" Hope said.

"This is the end!" Moon Bat said drilling through Jexi in a tornado of lighting.

8-0

Game over, Jexi! Winner: Hope the Victor!

"HE'S DONE IT! Hope the Victor has beaten Jexi the Hunter in buddyfight! Pinch me, I think I'm dreaming!" Paruko said.

Stoj flew up and pinched her on the arm. "Nope, you're wide awake."

"That's a wrap from me. You got it from here, Gao?" Hope asked.

"You bet I do. I call Thunder Flash Swordsman, Billion Rapier to the right!" Gao said.

"I cast Hidden Crossbow! Destroy Mera Blade!" Noboru said.

"Then we'll link attack...and destroy Burn Nova!" Gao said doing so.

End of Move.

"Now you've done it! I'm gonna wrap this up on this turn!" Noboru said drawing. "I call to the center Karuna Ice Emperor, Miseria!"

Miseria appeared.

"Hey there Gao. I've been looking forward to this." Miseria said.

"I call Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn to the left! El Quixote, attack the fighter!" Noboru said.

5-3

"Count Dawn follows up!" Noboru siad.

3-2

"Now all it'll take is one more attack from Miseria and you're history!" Noboru said.

"Sorry about this, Gao… Nereus Sream!" Miseria said blasting water at gao.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

"I use Miseria's ability to attack two more times! Attack again!" Noboru said.

"I cast! Arc Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

"One more time!" Noboru shouted.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

2-3

"Argh, how many more shields do you have?!" Noboru said.

"Got a problem with me defending myself?" Gao asked. "In any case, it's my turn! Draw, Charge and Draw! Ready for this? I cast Dragonic Charge Plus! Then...I call Overturn Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon to the left!" Gao said as a portal opened on the left as Bal slowly emerged.

"I'll try my best, bal! Being able to buddyfight with Gao again makes me happy, Bal!" Bal said pulling his sword from his chest.

"And now….I release!" Gao said as his body slowly covered in bright red flames. "Dragon Force! Style of Impact!"

"Alright! I hoped you'd do that!" Bal said.

"Bal, go attack Miseria!" Gao said. "And when he attacks, my gauge increases by 1, and i can increase the power of one card on my field!" Gao said.

"I'll penetrate for you, bal!" Bal said lunging at Miseria.

"I cast! Divine Protection of Shalsana!" Noboru said.

3-4

"Billion Rapier...attack Miseria!" Gao said as Billion Rapier dashed him.

"Revive with soulguard!" Noboru said.

"Attack again!" Gao said as Billion Rapier dashed Miseria again.

"Soulguard again!" Noboru said.

"My attack should break through!" Gao said finally clearing Miseria away.

"Don't think you've won! I can now call to center...Ice Dragon of Rebirth, Roi Miseria!" Noboru said as Miseria returned now as an ice dragon.

"Once again, Miseria protects the center!" Paruko said.

"Final Phase!" Gao and Bal said.

"What?" Noboru said.

"Overturn Sun Dragon...Bal Dragon...OVERTURN! With the power of Bal's overturn...I can now draw an impact monster from my deck. IMPACT CALL! I pay two gauge and transform Bal into...AN IMPACT MONSTER!" Gao shouted.

"I won't let you down Gao, bal!" Bal said as from his body slowly emerged a large cannon blaster of sorts as Bal smirked as he lowered his goggles.

"Bal is now a Size 2 monster with 11000 power and a critical of 3. When he attacks, he can attack all of the opponent's monsters as well as the fighter!" Gao said. "Show them your new power!"

"Bal Blaster...Granbolt!" Bal said firing at all of Noboru's monsters and Noboru himself.

4-1

"Nice try. But Roi Miseria revives with soulguard." Noboru said.

"Not done! By paying two gauge...Bal can attack again!" Gao said.

"Bal will do his best for Gao...and all who live under the sun! Bal Blaster...Granbolt!" Bal said firing once again.

1-0

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

"That's game!" Hope said.

Later outside…

"I can't believe you beat Jexi! I'm still in shock!" Chie said.

"I had to go all out, or else Jexi would've blasted me with the Godgenesis. It sure wasn't an easy fight, but… I pulled it off." Hope said. "Sorry you can't face anyone in the finals, pal."

"Yeah...though I should be apologizing...that card I had in my hand...wasn't an impact." Jexi said.

"It wasn't the Godgenesis?!" Ochako asked.

"Nope." Jexi said holding a Holy Grail card. "It was this."

"You could've blocked Moon Bat with that and then finished me off... But you didn't. Why?" Hope asked.

"Simple. I wanted to see you give it your all. I wanted to see how far you've come in this game." Jexi said. "Besides, I can't exactly go all out in a card game. If it were a fight fight, I would have trounced you easily."

"Oh, please! The last fight we had, we had a draw!" Hope said.

"True but that doesn't mean I can't beat you with an arm behind my back." Jexi said.

"Either way, that was an excellent match you two." Ace said. "But I still can't believe Gao is moving...I think we should throw a going away party for him."

"Nah, as much as I wanna throw a party for him, I don't wanna keep him from the states. But, that doesn't mean we'll come back." Hope said. "Besides, the book on Gao is almost closing. I think a new chapter is coming for this world soon."

"The way you said it kinda sounds poetic." David said. "Speaking of which...my match against Shade is next. I remember my confrontation with him like it was yesterday."

"You promised him that you'd fight him for real sometime, right? I can't wait to see that fight." Hope said.

"Is that the last match for the semifinals?" Al asked.

"Yep. Whoever wins that match faces Gao and Hope in the finals." Jexi said.

"Well, win or lose, give it your best out there, David." Ace said.

David nodded at this. "I remember that guy. On my first trip to this world, he was brutalizing every opponent he came across, even going as far as tearing up other people's decks."

"How horrible…" Aluche said.

"From what I realized during our battle, he was a slave in his universe, and all of that anger and rage was bubbling up inside him. He took it out on everyone he came across." David said. "It took our battle for him to realize that all it did was turn him into the very thing he despised. I started to realize that...it would've been any of us if we were in his situation. The fact that he has changed for the better after that proves that he really has turned his life around. Come to think of it...I think he was the first villain that I had successfully reformed."

"You're right, everyone does deserve a second chance." Ace said.

"Still he's partnered up with Kyoya and it's hard to tell what that guy is thinking." Natsu said.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Hope said.


	6. Return of the Purgatory Knight!

"Gather once again, liberated knights of purgatory! Luminize! Great Purgatory Knights Reborn!" Tasuku said.

"At last our historic grudge ends... With the power of my new dragon deity! Luminize, Supreme Dragon Deity of Creations!" Kyoya said.

"Gather, O righteous souls! Rise up and stand against the dark rule! Lumenize, Wings of Rebellion!" David said.

"Demons born from torment! Ally under me so I may transmit your feelings! Luminize! Hundred Demons...of Good!" Shade said.

"Raise the Flag!" they said.

"Dragon Zwei! Start with 20 life." Kyoya said.

"Parade of Hundred Demons!" Shade said.

"Darkness Dragon World!" Tasuku said.

"Magic World!" David said.

"What the? Tasuku's fighting as Purgatory Knight? How'd that happen?" Hope asked.

"Yeah...it was one of Kyoya's terms in order to keep him from causing trouble." Takeshi said.

"And what's with David's new Luminization chant? He's never used this kind of deck." Tapu Lele asked.

"It's still the same world, but it seems he'll probably have a new buddy for this match." Ace said.

"Einst. He's really going for it." Jexi said. "Let's see how things turn out." He said smirking.

"We'll make the first move." Kyoya said. "First, I call Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Destructor to the center. I chose to pay 2 life and activate its ability, allowing me to draw 2 cards."

20-18

"Next, I call Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Girialka to the left. With his ability, i increase my gauge by 1. I also sent Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, King Gorai to the drop zone, so that I can increase my gauge by 2." Kyoya said. "Now then… I buddy call to the center! Bear witness to the true power of my buddy, born as a deity! Mark of Atonement! Azi Dahaka Daeva SYS!" Kyoya said.

A fabricated version of Azi Dahaka in his Daeva form appeared in the center, replacing Girialka and Destructor.

"Now my buddy, attack the fighter!" Kyoya said.

10-8

"Now Shade, begin the buddyfight you have long waited for." Kyoya said.

"Charge and Draw! Let's start the fireworks! I call Call Dragon Migidos to the right, Evil Dryad to the left and Stranger Dilemma to the center! Stranger Dilemma attacks the fighter!" Shade said.

10-9

"I end my turn." Shade said.

"Not bad for an opening move. Let's see if I can match that. Draw! Charge and Draw!" David said.

"You've triggered Migidos's Thunder Mine!" Shade said. "It activates whenever you add to your gauge."

9-8

"After that, Migidos is sent to the drop zone." Shade said.

"Okay, I was pretty much asking for that. First, I'll cast Key of Solomon, First Volume! This allows me to add two cards to my gauge. Next I'll cast Key of Solomon, Second Volume! This grants me 1 life and lets me draw a card if the first volume is already in the drop zone." David said.

8-9

"Next, I'll call to the center Dragowizard, Qinus Axia!" David said. "His effect allows me to deal one point of damage to any fighter."

"I guess I had that coming." Shade said.

10-9

"Next I'll call Kenjy of the Explosive Fists to the left and Magic Realm Bouncer, Andless to the right!" David said. "Now, Kenjy! Strike Stranger Dilemma!"

"Take this!" Kenjy said striking Stranger Dilemma.

"Now, Andless! You're up!" David said.

"Gah!" Shade said.

9-7

"Qinus Axia, now it's your turn!" David said.

"Ah!" Shade said.

7-5

"I end my turn." David said. "Ball's in your court, Tasuku."

"I know I may not be your first choice for this battle, Tasuku. But I will be your buddy for now. I along with the Purgatory Knights Reborn will lend you all the strength you need." the dragon beside Tasuku said.

"Thank you, Orcus Sword." Tasuku said. "Okay! Draw, Charge and Draw! I equip, Sword of Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword! I call Purgatory Knights Reborn, Crossbow Dragon to the left, Purgatory Knights Reborn, Silver Staff Dragon to the center and finally Buddycall Purgatory Knights Liberator, Orcus Sword Dragon to the right!"

All three dragons were called.

"I am the leader and liberator of the Purgatory Knights reborn! I fight alongside Tasuku Ryuenji. Know this, we have gained greater unity. Let us go forth, Knights of Purgatory!" Orcus Sword said.

"I cast, Destroy Advantage! This lets me destroy one monster, and in return let me gain gauge equal to the monsters size, and I choose Azi Dahaka Daeva SYS!" Tasuku said as the dragon was destroyed.

"You shouldn't have done that." Kyoya said. "When Azi Dahaka is destroyed, i can draw one card, and play this from my deck!"

A card came out and formed a new flag based around a 3.

"Behold! Dragon Drei!" Kyoya said.

"He evolved the flag." Ichigo said.

"Now his life restarts at 24." Ichiro said.

"This match gotten more difficult, but I'm sure David and Tasuku will manage somehow." Ace said.

"I dunno. Things don't look good right now. This match could go either way." Izuku said.

"C'mon Izuku, this is David we're talking about." Axl said.

"I know, I know…." Izuku said. "But still, how is Tasuku going to get out of this?"

"We won't back down! Attack my knights!" Tasuku said.

24-20

"Activate Orcus Sword's ability! By destroying one of my monsters, Orcus sword can attack again and I draw a card." Tasuku said.

20-18

"I activate it again!" Tasuku said.

18-16

"My turn!" Tasuku said.

16-14

"My turn is now over." Tasuku said.

"He lost 10 life points in one turn. That ability is quite the double-edged sword." Harpuia said.

"If it wasn't for Dragon Drei, that would have been a game end." Iida said.

"Yeah...seems humans normally do have a trick card up their sleeves." a voice said as they turned to see a familiar goddess beside them.

"L-Lady Palutena?! What...what are you doing here?" Pit said.

"I got curious about this game these people play." Palutena said.

"Why bother even coming here though? It's pretty obvious that the guy in red will win." another familiar goddess said.

"Viridi too?" Yumi asked.

"Why the heck do you think Kyoya's gonna win? He hasn't even beaten Tasuku yet." Pit said.

"He's a powerful fighter who has the Demonic Dragon Azi Dahaka by his side. And his partner wields the power of the Hundred Demons...it's pretty clear those two will win it." Viridi said.

"Who can say? The unexpected can happen in most situations." A voice said as a girl with long blue hair approached. "It is good to see you all again."

"Princess Lucina?" Spade asked.

"Same here. It's been too long." Said a familiar Ylissean king.

"Chrom too?!" Toma said.

"Chrom?" Reflet asked.

"Do I know you?" Chrom asked. "Sorry for being rude, it's just I've never met someone like you before."

"She's Reflet. She's like Sir Robin, but from a different dimension." Ulrich said.

"Yes, that is correct. I'm sorry, seeing you reminded me of my Chrom from my Ylisse." Reflet said.

"I see. I'm sorry I'm not who you think I am." Chrom said.

"I've never thanked you for lending me the Falchion, milady." Spade said to Lucina.

"Think nothing of it." Lucina smiled.

"Hey! Did I miss anything?" A voice said as a familiar green haired girl walked up.

"Lyn? Hey, haven't seen you since that battle for Aytolis." Hope said.

"So this is Lyn." Roy said.

"My full name is Lyndis, actually. It's nice to see you all once more." Lyn said.

"I must say, it is interesting to see others from the other realms." Minerva said.

"You gotta admit, it brings a certain kind of feels to all this." Hope said.

Back with Kyoya and Shade, Kyoya had called two Girialkas to the right and left to increase his gauge, and then recalled Azi Dahaka Daeva SYS.

"What's he up to with all that Gauge?" Tasuku asked.

"Heck if I know. I'm banking that he's planning on a very powerful move here." David said.

"I'll show you two something special." Kyoya said. "I pay 3 gauge and transform! While I am in this form, it cannot be destroyed or returned to the hand, and none of its ability can be nullified! Behold! White Supreme Dragon Deity of Creations, Gaen!"

Kyoya then donned an appearance similar to Demonic Dragon Deity of the Black Sun, Gaen, only this one was white with blue wings.

"With this form, I can now draw until I have Six Hand cards! And that's not all, by discarding one of them, I can gain access to Penetrate or Double Attack. I choose the latter!" Kyoya said. "Take this!" He said with Azi Dahaka blasting Tasuku.

7-5

"Double attack." Gaen said.

5-3

"Triple attack!" he said.

3-1

"Now it's my turn. Fear my light!" Kyoya said. "It's over!"

"Not today! I cast! Purgatory Flame that Resides within the Body! I destroy a friendly monster...and deal damage equal to its critical." Tasuku said with Orcus attacking and reviving.

14-12

"I still have double attack." Kyoya said.

"I cast! Purgatory Flame that Resides within the body!" Tasuku said with Orcus attacking again and reviving.

12-10

"He survived?! HOW?!" Viridi asked in shock.

"Because as himself or the Purgatory Knight, nobody can beat him in tight situations." Hope said.

"That's… not a valid answer." Palutena said.

"Very clever of you." Kyoya said. "I suppose I'll have to pass things over to Shade."

"Very well. I guess I'll have to finish things! Draw! Charge and draw! I set the spell! Shrine of the Corrupted Fuchigami! With every Hundred Demons I call with thunder mine, I get to draw a card. First I'll call Demonic Descend Ninja, Zeon to the right, but he will not stay for long. By paying two gauge and offering him as tribute...I buddycall...Evil Deity Evil Demon, Goku Yamigedo!" Shade said as Zeon vanished as the terrifying Goku Yamigedo appeared.

5-6

"Whoa… This guy really is huge from here." David said.

"Goku Yamigedo...devour Qinus Axia!" Shade said as Yamigedo did so. "And Yamigedo has penetrate!"

9-7

"I'm not done yet. Evil Dryad, Strike down Kenjy!" Shade said as Evil Dryad fired a bow and pierced his body.

"I activate Andless' effect! By sending him to the drop zone and paying 1 gauge, I can nullify your attack!" David said.

"Fine. I guess I end my turn for now." Shade said.

"Heh. I gotta tell you. You've really got me on my feet. I have to kick this brain of mine into overdrive this match." David said. "Though, I shouldn't expect any less from you, Shade."

"Thank you. Of course, no matter what move you make, I'll deal damage. Goku Yamigedo's thundermine kicks in when you call a monster, and Evil Dryad's kick in when you call a size 2 monster. I've taken all precaution with you David. Because...I really wanted to give you the fight of your life!" Shade said.

"I couldn't ask for anything less. Guess I'll just have to bear through the pain. Match Point! Draw! Charge and Draw!" David said.

(Cue- Set/Match Point(Peach Dome)- Mario Power Tennis)

"First, I'll cast Magical Goodbye to bring Kenjy back to my hand. Next, I'll buddycall to the left, Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Einst!" David said.

7-8

"You've triggered both of my monsters thunder mines!" Shade said.

8-6

"When Einst is called and no other monster is on the field, I can call a size 1 or less monster from my dropzone with either wizard or dragon attributes. So I'm bringing back Qinus Axia!" David said.

"I don't like where this is going." Shade said.

"And you remember his effect, right?" David asked.

"Gah!" Shade said.

6-5

"Next, I'll call Artificial Angel, Virgine Casta to the center!" David said.

"Shade's center is wide open. He can pull it off!" Jexi said.

"Just for a measure, Virgine Casta, attack the fighter!" David said.

5-4

"Virgine Casta has Double Attack, so she can attack again. And I'll be using that attack...to run Yamigedo down!" David said.

Yamigedo roared before vanishing.

"Yamigedo revives with soulguard!" Shade said as Yamigedo returned.

"That's not gonna matter with your center exposed! Qinus Axia, Einst, it's time for a link attack!" David said.

"Looks like...it's my loss." Shade said as both attacked.

4-0

Game over, Shade! Winner: David Ishihara!

"Looks like for the side battle, it's game, set and match for David!" Leonora said.

"That only leaves Tasuku. He's gotta pull through." Miles said.

"Tasuku has recallen Crossbow, Silver Staff and Orcus Sword Dragon! It looks like hes gonna try a full on assault again!" Paruko said.

"Orcus and Silver Staff!" Tasuku said.

10-7

"I use Orcus's ability and Demios Sword's ability to draw a card. Orcus and Crossbow!" Tasuku said.

7-4

"Orcus's ability kicks in once more. Now I attack with him!" Tasuku said.

"I use Devil Orb Dragon's ability...and gain 2 life." Kyoya said.

4-6

6-2

"Too bad. It looks like you're out of attacks." Kyoya said.

"Wrong! Final Phase! I cast! A Wise Move!" Tasuku said.

"I can't believe it! With that, he can revive a size 1 monster from the drop zone!" Tails said.

"I revive Silver Staff, and then use Orcus Swords ability!" Tasuku said.

"Guess I need to work harder…" Kyoya said smiling.

"This battle is...OVER!" Orcus sword said slashing Kyoya.

2-0

Game over! Winner: Tasuku Ryuenji!

"I knew they'd come through." Ace said.

Shade then came over to the heroes.

"That was a very awesome match, Shade. You've really improved." Rainbow said.

"Ishihara...that was an incredible match. I hope we get to fight like that again sometime." Shade said.

"Same here. You've kept me on my feet the whole time, Shade." David said.

"Next time, I will defeat you." Shade said as he walked with a smile on his face.

"And another to add to my list of rivals." David said. "Not that I'm complaining. It's what pushes people like me into becoming stronger and overcoming our limits."

"Hey, David?" Hope asked. "I know the finals match will be between us, but… I kinda think out of all four of us, everybody's gonna have their eyes glued to Gao and Tasuku. So… can I ask that you and I… can we buddyfight alone somewhere else?"

"Hm? What brought this on? Is it even allowed?" David asked.

"Like I said, it's gonna be a doozy when Gao and Tasuku collide. I don't think anyone will know we're here." Hope said. "So that's why I want our fight to be separate. I can keep my promise to you, and we can let Gao have the last fight he wanted." Hope said.

"Hmm… I can tell you've put a lot of thought into this." David said.

"You two can use the buddyfight arena in the ship." Ace said.

"No...I won't hear of it." a voice said as Red approached.

"Red?!" Hope asked.

"I had a feeling the two of you would have felt something like this. A special arena has already been built just for the two of you." Red said.

"Really? Thank you so much, Red!" Hope said.

"No problem. Though even if you still tagged with Gao and Tasuku, I was gonna remove the main fighter lose is the partners loss rule." Red said.

"Well dang. But it doesn't matter." Hope said holding out his core deck case. "I hope you're ready David. Because every fight I've had has led to this moment. The moment we lumenize, the gloves are off."

"Same here. I've been looking forward to this since the WBC. I'm not going to make this easy for you." David said.

"So let's do it. One last buddyfight to close out the chapter on this saga." Hope said.


	7. Final Buddyfight of the Sun's Era!

Hope and David stood on the buddyfight stage prepped by Red as the Heroes watched.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this, David. I wanted to fight you at the WBC, buutt… somehting got in the way. No matter what, we're having fun here. But I'm gonna give it all I've got just to make this as fun as you think it'll be." Hope said.

"I'm looking forward to this too. I've been preparing everything I could for this match. I'm not going down easy." David said. "I'm coming at this with everything I've got! In the darkest lands in the depths of the abyss, a ray of light cuts through the darkness and shines on a new future! Lumenize, Shining Will!"

"Gather before me, Heroes of Justice and Bravery! Strike down villanly like lighting, and shine the light of the moon on the darkness! Lumenize! Full Moon Thunder Formation!" Hope said.

"Raise the Flag!" They both said.

"I'm with Hero World!" Hope said.

"Magic World, all the way!" David said.

"David Ishihara will have first move." Red said.

"Alright. Here goes! Charge and Draw!" David said. "I'll start things off with Witch of Variance, Alice the Adjuster! This girl has a special ability. I can pick any number from 0 to 3 to be her size, and she gains a 1000 power and defense boost and an extra critical, all corresponding to the size number."

10-9

"And I'll go with size 3. Now, strike the fighter!" David said.

10-6

End of move.

"And David makes a big move right off the bat. Can Hope keep up with this powerhouse?" Lemon asked.

"Alright then… My turn!" Hope said. "Draw! Charge and Draw! I'll start off by calling "Sacrifice" Iron Moon Slash to the right, and then follow up with calling Uniform Warrior, Police Frill to the center, and Military frill to the right!"

The three monsters appeared in the center.

"Police Frills ability! Normally, when there's another Superheroine out, I can return one monster on your field to the hand! But since you only have one on your field, let's just cut to the chase!" Hope said as Alice went back to David's hand. "Next, I'll use Iron Moon Slash's ability! By sending one Darkhero from my hand to the drop zone, he can dish out one point of damage!"

9-8

"Now let's do some damage! Police Frill, Military Frill, attack David! When there's another Superheroine out on my field, Military frills critical becomes 3! Here comes a whopping 4 damage, David!" Hope said.

"I don't think so! I cast Quick Summon! This allows me to call a monster from my hand and you're forced to attack it instead. And I'm sending in Blue Flame Master, Zustein!" David said only for the monster to be destroyed. "At least I was able to keep damage to a minimum."

"You may have blocked them, but I still have Iron Moon Slash! Attack the fighter!" Hope said.

8-6

After the battle, Moon Slash was sent to the drop zone.

"My turn's done!" Hope said.

"6-all, deuce. I'll just have to do something about that! Draw! Charge and Draw!" David said. "First I'll call in some old favorites of mine. Messenger of Sunlight, Sol to the left, and Messenger of Moonlight, Luna to the right!"

"Oh yeah...David's set up his star formation." Rainbow said.

"Now things are getting interesting…" Hope said.

"First, I'll activate Luna's ability. By sending a Wizard from my hand to the drop zone, I can send a monster of your own back to your hand." David said.

"Let me guess, you're aiming to send Police Frill back?" Hope asked.

"You bet." David said.

Police frill was sent back to the hand.

"C'mon, bring it!" Hope said.

"Next, I'll call to the center someone my deck would be complete without. I buddycall Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldis!" David said.

6-7

"Lets go." Jace said.

"Now, everyone! Link Attack!" David said.

"I cast! I've seen through your moves!" Hope said.

"You don't know my formation as well as you think you have. By paying one gauge and sending a Wizard to my drop zone, Sol can nullify your spell!" David said.

"Uh oh…!" Hope said. "I can take this..!"

6-1

"I would've equipped Goetia and finished this, but that would be too easy. I want to at least give Hope a chance to turn this around." David said. "Championship Point, Hope. You better make it count. Because if you don't, then next turn, you're through!"

"Heh… Hope's not getting out of this." Rainbow said.

"I agree. His lucky streak stops now." Viridi said.

"You think it's just been luck that I've been able to win fight after fight?" Hope asked. "That's not it at all. I've won so many fights because I believe in myself, and my friends. I always believe there's a way out. That's why… I am who I am! It's what makes me, me!"

(Cue-Kamen Rider Wizard: Missing Piece-Kamen Rider Girls)

Hope invoked Azure God Mode and clutched his ring. "Here goes! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Hope said drawing. "I Equip Azure Crest, Hero Emblem! I use its ability to add one Superhero, Superheroine or Darkhero to my hand! I buddy call Overturn Thunder Soldier, Dawn Wings Moon Bat to the right, and to the center, I once again call Police Frill!"

The monsters appeared.

"I use Police Frills effect, and Send Luna back to the hand!" Hope said. "And now! Overturn Thunder Soldier! Dawn Wings Moon Bat…! OVERTURN! I pay one gauge and discard one hand card! Now Moon Bat Gains critical for every superhero, Superheroine and Darkhero in the Drop zone. Counting Moon Slash, my gauge and the dark hero i discarded, that's three! Moon Batts critical is now 6, and she has Penetrate!"

"Looks like I'm getting ready for a big one." David said. "(This is it. My last stand. I just need to survive this turn, and the championship is as good as mine!)"

"Here goes! Moon Bat, attack!" Hope said.

"Penetrate attack! Thunder Drill Run!" Moon Bat said drilling through Jace. "This is over!"

7-1

"Police Frill, do it!" Hope said.

"Time for you to be put down!" Police Frill said going to attack david.

"I cast. Solomon's Shield!" David said.

"I still have Military Frill!" Hope said.

"I'll turn you into swiss cheese!" Military frill said blasting.

"I cast! Dragon Spell, Hiding Bomber! I can pick one of your monsters that have 5000 defense or less and either send it back to your hand or destroy it!"

"Sorry David, but I'm not going out like that! I cast! Or So the Dream I Had went! Your Spell is Nullified!" Hope said.

"(I've got no way out of this one… Looks like I have no choice but to accept defeat. But…)" David thought as he smiled. "(I'm glad...that I'm at least taken down...this way…)" he thought as the attack hit.

1-0

Game over! Winner: Hope the Victor!

"It has been decided...the winner of the tag side matches of the GGG Cup is...Hope the Victor!" Red said.

"Woohoo! That was an awesome match you two!" Ace said.

"Yeah, you two were amazing." Jexi said.

"Yeah. If Hope hadn't nullified my last spell, I would've won. But all the same, that was an awesome match! It was well worth the wait." David said.

"Yeah...same here. I had a blast, David." Hope said. "Still...I do wish we could have seen how Gao and Tasuku's match ended.

"We can see it from here. Look." Red said pointing out as a dragon looking arm reached into the earth as it started to pull out a sword covered in chains.

"What is that?" Simon asked.

"That's….it is! The Gargantua Punisher!" Twilight said.

"Gargantua Punisher?" Al asked.

"An impact card. To be honest, it's what actually brought us into buddyfight to start with." Hope said.

"One that Shulk and I used first, not to brag." Toma said.

"We know, Toma." Cyrille said.

"Now this is the right way to see it happen...the end of the Sun's era." Hope said seeing the impact land.

"It makes you wonder… what does the future hold?" Ichiro asked.

"Only time will tell." Ace said.

"The future here...it's still a mystery even to me." Sheer said. "The era of the Sun Fighter is over but soon in the future...this world will enter...the era of Aces."

"So what now?" Al asked.

"I would like to start our campaign against the dark kingdom, but… I can't help but be a little curious." Hope said.

"About what?" Erica asked.

"That story Paimon told us, about the dancer. She said there were several others just like it." Hope said.

"Well...if you're curious about it...we should head to the Adventure Universe and go to the town of tales." Jade said.

"The place where Cobalt lives? Hmm… Yeah, I think we should at least pay him a visit." David said.

"But first I'm gonna go say my goodbyes to Gao, you guys coming?" Ace asked.

"Ace has a point there. Who knows when we're gonna see those guys again." Sectonia said.

"I think he said he would be at Yota's grave. He was planning to head to the airport the moment the tournament ended." Jexi said. "We better hurry."

And so they did, and managed to catch Gao before he left. It was a sorrowful goodbye, but Gao assured that buddyfight would never be over for them.

At the airport, Gao and Batzz were walking to the plane before someone came up through the fog, and he already lumenized. Standing behind him was a massive dragon shrouded in mystery.

"I've never seen that monster before… who are you?" Gao asked.

"Buddyfight me and find out." He said as the two fought one another before the figure pulled out an impact. "Deity...Gargantua...PUNISHER!" He shouted.

Game over! Winner: Yuga!

"My names Yuga. Yuga Mikado." The boy with blue hair and some red in it said. "See ya sometime...dad." He said before vanishing.

"BWAAAH! Deity Gargantua Punisher?! I have a kid?!" Gao asked waking up on the plane.

"What was that all about?" Batzz asked.

"Just a dream. But..I can't wait for the next buddyfight we're gonna have!" Gao said.

Now...as a special treat enjoy this.

(Card of the Future)

(Buddy Fight!)

These powerful deep bonds connecting us buddy,  
Ain't ever giving up, crush and build again,

Break out your future card!

Getting into it with our stunning moves yeah,  
Don't matter to us we can change the way it's done,  
coz we are, (coz we are), the irrepressible, Buddy Fighter

With our flame we can burn up the darkness,  
the sun will shine on through, illuminate your soul,  
on we go,(on we go), we will deliver your call to tomorrow

such fantastic inspiration moving into new territ-tory  
I charge, and i draw, run as fast as the wind  
we're invincible

(buddy fight!)

These powerful deep bonds connecting us Buddy,  
Ain't ever giving up, crush and build again

(Buddy fight!)

Meaningless fantasies of what the future brings,  
we don't need those goals, we don't need to dream

(buddy Call!)

blowing open the walls of the cave,  
fight on with all the great skill that you have  
this our never ending story, so lets do it our own way!

Break out your future card!

To be continued...


End file.
